Have You Someone to Protect?
by kage1586
Summary: Set about 10 years after the 3rd movie, Sesshoumaru is starting to see Rin blossom into a beautiful woman. Radiant and a bit moody, but completely oblivious to Sesshoumaru seeing her as an equal. Will Sesshoumaru draw the line between them firmer...
1. Pure Innocence

I DO NOT own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi, Johnny Depp, Cookie Crisp, or any cool things out there. I only have my computer and my imagination. I would -appreciate- reviews but they are not necessary. Pro tells all!

Have You Someone to Protect?

Sesshoumaru looked out over the cliff, repeating his father's words in his head. 'I have no one to protect.' he growled. It had been about ten years after he saw his father again, or at least to an extent. It had been Inuyasha's first time though and for some reason, he hasn't been himself. As if…nah. He cleared his thoughts of such rubbish, he hadn't protected Inuyasha, he was trying to overpower his father's strength.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" he closed his eyes at the soft voice. Rin had just turned 17 and had somehow stayed alive.

"Yes Rin?" he turned around to see the brown-haired, brown-eyed girl. Well, at least to him, she was still a girl. Her figure had come to its full curviness and her eyes still held that special sparkle that only Rin could give out.

"Do you think we should keep moving? It is getting dark and the forest is quite dense." she said astutely and pointed to the forest.

Sesshoumaru thought a moment, "No, we shall rest here for the night. Go tell Jakken we will leave at dawn."

Rin bowed and left. He hated that. Rin felt the need to bow before him? If there was one thing that irked Sesshoumaru more, it was her bowing. Had they not been through enough? And she still called him "Lord Sesshoumaru" not "Sesshoumaru." He almost envied Inuyasha and his woman mate. He looked back over the cliff. At least some things would change…the wind was already whispering of it.

Rin sat beside Jakken, who, in his impish way, tried to start a fire for the 134, 564, 4975 ½ time. Give or take a few other misfortunious attempts including, but not limited to: catching his hat on fire, catching a tree demon on fire…who later made Jakken very close to firewood. Not to mention he was using his staff that for some reason, he had -too- much fun with. He scorched a rabbit and called it dinner. Rin had only poked the hare and it poofed into ashes. Yes, definitely not limited to a few misfortunes when creating fire.

Rin sighed and looked around for something to do. "I'll be right back, Lord Jakken." she said quietly and stood up, walking off. Jakken hadn't heard her. He was too busy being the impish pyro he is.

Rin walked through the forest and stopped suddenly. 'Perhaps I should have told Lord Sesshoumaru where I was going…' she thought and frowned, walking farther into the thicket that she had told her master about, the density about ate her alive, or it just swallowed her up as she fell into a pit under leaves and dirt. She screamed as she fell down the hole and hit bottom. "Ow…" she said as she rubbed the small of her back and stood up.

"What did we catch?" she heard a rough male voice and peered above her at the fire torches. She paled and fell against the dirt wall and tried to blend in, if only she were younger. She would have never strayed. But a girl aging into womanhood had to test her curiosity. She cursed her uncanny ability to want to explore. She was definitely a woman. She cursed like a man. And not just one word, she cursed herself left and right for stupidity. Under her breath so as not to alert the people up there.

The man with the torch looked down and lowered the torch down with a rope. Her features were illuminated. Her fair but tan skin illuminated like a goddess of the night. Her eyes shown with flames in them, though she was no more fierce at the moment than when she was a meek child of 7. Her hair was tied up in a bun, sloppy and dirty from the fall.

"Well wouldya lookie here Itiopei!" another man came from behind him and peered down. Rin could barely see them as the flame was almost beside her. "We gots us a lassie!"

She squirmed under their lustful eyes. "Lord Sesshoumaru…" she whispered to herself as the men jumped down and grabbed her by the arms. She screamed as their fingers dug into her flesh. The one named Itiopei slapped her across the face, leaving a bruise-to-be mark on her cheek.

"Hush your mouth, you ungrateful rat!" Itiopei drawled, half past dead and drunk.

Rin's bottom lip quivered under his gaze as she tried to escape. They began to tie her up and before they but the gag on her mouth, she screamed for Sesshoumaru again, hating to be so dependent but she had no choice. Oh! But he would be so furious with her!

Sesshoumaru turned at his name being yelled and looked back to Jakken who had almost burnt the camping area to nothing but soot. "Jakken…where is Rin?"

Jakken paused, "Why, she's right here, My Lord…" Jakken turned behind him to see no Rin. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Jakken ran around in circles, "I've burned her alive! Forgive me, My Lord!"

Sesshoumaru growled and launched into the forest, leaving Jakken to believe that he was being left alone for scorching Rin. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, had other things on his mind. He paused at Rin's scent and looked around, prancing through the forest swifter than a wolf but with the cunning of a fox. He loved being a demon from the canine branch.

He neared the camp where he smelt Rin and looked over and his mouth almost dropped to the ground. Almost. Because, as we all know, Sesshoumaru doesn't get ruffled that easily!

Rin was strapped to a pole, her hands tied above her head as she hung there. Tears streamed her face and he could tell the gag was draining her fluids. 'Have you someone to protect?' the image flashed before his eyes. "No." he ground out the word and marched into the camp as a true ruler would do in complete bravery, or stupidity…though he didn't have to worry about the latter.

Rin's sobs weren't covered by the gag. She may not be able to scream or talk, but Sesshoumaru heard her sadness and maybe even shame. He never knew Rin to have shame. He walked up to her and looked at her, bending down to see her face. Her eyes closed, his brow creased as he traced the tear marks upon her face. She almost had a stroke from his fingers, afraid that it was another man to hurt her. Her eyes shot open immediately as she recognized him. "Mm Mm-m-m-mph?" (translation: Lord Sesshoumaru?)

Sesshoumaru almost took the gag off when he saw the mark upon her cheek, as well as blood dripping from her nose and her opposite eye was beginning to swell. His hatred flooded him as he turned away from her. Tears streamed down, 'Does he not care enough to help me?' she thought and then the idea fluttered away when he called out.

"Whoever feels like they want to die, will have their wish fulfilled tonight." he growled out, over the camp.

Men came out with weapons and Rin knew not to fear for Sesshoumaru, but could not help it. 'Please be careful.' she prayed for him.

Sesshoumaru attacked them and defeated them effortlessly. The last man fell from Sesshoumaru's poison claw. He was Itiopei. Sesshoumaru knew he had hit Rin, her scent was on his hands. He had abused her. He knew it.

Sesshoumaru turned and saw Rin's face in sheer terror. He inwardly cursed himself, but did not lose face. Rin still had yet to see him fight, he wasn't one to pour violence into purity. He took the gag off her and sliced the rope with nothing but his claws. She wouldn't have fallen but she had no strength whatsoever from the restraints. Instead of toppling over as she tried to avert herself from Sesshoumaru, it just made it worse. She fell right into him.

Sesshoumaru went rigid.

He wasn't sure if he should help her or step away from her. He forgot the latter when she looked up at him, peering into his shining eyes. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru, I'll sit down and when I'm stronger, I'll come back to the camp."

Sesshoumaru slid one arm around her neck and the other under her knees and lifted her up effortlessly. She almost squealed but she kept her tongue in check. "Lord Sesshoumaru, please set me down. I said I'd come back."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please. You don't need to carry me."

Sesshoumaru's jaw ticked a bit but she didn't catch the sight of it in the darkness. She could only see his glistening eyes in the night but she knew every curve and muscle that was visible as he wore his armor. There are times that she had sown to his wounds, but they were few and far between.

"Lord Sesshoumaru--"

"Rin." he exhaled a long breath as she shut her mouth. "Stop calling me that."

Rin looked at the darkness strangely, "Then what should I call you?"

Sesshoumaru's gaze drifted to her and she held her breath. "Sesshoumaru." he said calmly and looked straight again.

"But I do call you that, Lord--"

"Not Lord Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru." he said and looked down at her again.

Her mouth made an "O" shape. "Why should it offend you? Lord Jakken calls you that as well."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. There wasn't a word spoken until they got back to the viewing of the campsite. "What is wrong with Lord Jakken?" she asked and tried to scramble away from Sesshoumaru's grasp. That didn't work. She didn't realize what strength she had till she about fell out of his grasp and he lost balance from the shock of it, tumbling down over her, with her still in his arms, shielding her head and back with his arms.

But he came down hard and knocked the wind out of her. She gasped as she cringed a bit and looked back up to Sesshoumaru's eyes, "Lor- I mean, Sesshoumaru, since when did you lose balance?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, "Since you gained more strength than me." he muttered and sat up, pulling her up with him and looked at her strangely.

"What?" she asked, scared at the intensity in his eyes.

He touched her cheek and she winced and turned away. "Rin?"

"Please don't ask. I didn't mean to venture that far off."

"Rin?"

"Please?"

"Rin--"

"Rin! Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin is alive!" Jakken ran up to her and tackled her down, "I thought I burned you up with the rest of the area! Don't scare me like that girl!"

Rin smiled meekly, "Sorry Lord Jakken, I was just going for a walk. I did tell you."

"You did no such thing, human!"

"I did so!" Rin argued back.

"You did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did-" Jakken was halted by Sesshoumaru's hand

"Jakken, let's just rest. Rin has been through enough tonight."

Jakken looked to Rin strangely, and his eyes were round as saucers…and bigger. "What happened Rin!" he grabbed her face forcefully and looked at the marks.

"Ow!" Rin slapped his hand away and got up, still a bit wobbly and looked down at Jakken, "I'm fine! Would you two stop worrying! I may not be a full fledged demon like you guys but I'm pretty sure I'll live!" she screamed and walked over to the camp, rubbing sticks together, made a fire in an instant and sat by it, her arms wrapped around her knees.

Jakken looked to Sesshoumaru, "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru exhaled another long breath and stood up, "Do not fret Jakken, she is just tired." though he didn't know if he believed his own words. What made her snap? She was the most mellow being he ever had known and that took a lot for her to put up with Jakken. And maybe a bit of him. There was no reason for her to mind Sesshoumaru, he didn't want anyone attached to him. Or at least he thought he didn't. 'Have you someone to protect?' "No." he growled and walked up to Rin.

Rin was writing in the dirt when he walked up behind him. She was drawing the picture of Itiopei and writing his name beside it. With the occasional doodles of horns and mustache upon his head. Bushy brows. Big nose. Sesshoumaru almost smirked. "Rin?"

She jumped and looked at him awkwardly, "Yes?" she was calm again.

Sesshoumaru looked as though he wanted to ask something but didn't know how. She took off her kimono jacket and laid it down beside her. "You may sit down on that if you do not wish your clothing dirty." she said quietly.

He picked it up and looked at the soil that was already attaching to the silk cloth. "Rin." he shook his head and sat down on the dirt beside her with the jacket in his hands, plucking micro-dirt particles out with his claws. She watched him with the firelight illuminating his work.

"I don't understand." she finally said and he looked up at her, pausing in mid-picking.

"You don't understand what?" he was a bit bemused at her words when she continued.

"I don't understand how I've come to be, alone in the world and I can never see, a time of peace, a time of unconditional love and hope though I see war and torture and families that have no other choice but to mope. I just don't understand it, Lord Sesshoumaru." she paused and saw a flicker in his eyes…or maybe it was just the flames. "Sorry, but why is everything so harsh in the world? Doesn't anyone understand that there is no reason to fight because if you fight for the love of your families or anything like that, why doesn't the other side see it fit? You are fighting for the same outcome and are blind to it? Perhaps I am not as old as either you nor Lord Jakken but I am seeing all this before me and it doesn't make sense."

Sesshoumaru plucked the last bit of soil from her jacket and handed it back to her. He didn't realize when he took Rin under his wing that he had to play ally, protector, and daddy. He looked up for some kind of answer and breathed slowly as if he were about to meditate her words in his head. "Many beings die for ones they protect. It doesn't matter if the other side sees it fit, as long as they do. That is the main cause of war, blindness to the truth. If you don't see it, it doesn't exist."

"Have you someone to protect?"

"No." Sesshoumaru said and Rin looked at him strangely.

"I'm sorry?" Rin asked, a bit confused.

"Did you not just ask me if I have someone to protect?"

"No Lord Sesshoumaru." she shook her head. "Though…that is a good question, why would you say no?"

Sesshoumaru almost kicked himself. "Jakken can take care of himself. He's quite strong if need be. And for the most part, you knocked me off balance, I'm sure there is more in that brain than just thoughts. You could be cunning and think of something. I have no one to protect."

"Have you someone to protect?"

Sesshoumaru turned and stood up at the sight of Itiopei, horns and a dragon snout with smoke fuming out. "Who are you?"

Rin paled and donned her kimono jacket, standing up behind Sesshoumaru, "it is that man, Itiopei, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red and this time, Rin did catch it. She backed up a bit and swallowed hard.

Itiopei smirked and held his hand out, "That bitch is mine." a mist shot after Rin. All Sesshoumaru saw and heard was the misty water covering Rin, her scream as she started to reach Sesshoumaru until she vanished.

Sesshoumaru looked at Itiopei, "Where did you take her!"

Itiopei, "The Vanishing Isle, meet me there for a fair duel. Winner gets the girl. I have yet to hear your answer."

"What answer? I will be present." Sesshoumaru growled.

"No. Have you someone to protect?" with the last word out, Itiopei vanished.

Jakken ran to Sesshoumaru, "What do we do, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru growled, "Let us find my brother."

Inuyasha poked Kagome's stomach, his ears twitching, "When is it time!"

Kagome crossed her arms, "Would you give it a rest!"

Miroku and Sango walked in with their son tagging behind him. Miroku sat down and gave the child a noogie, "Now Kohaku, be good. Kagome will play a game after a while."

Sango sat beside Kagome, "How are you feeling, Kagome?"

"Like I swallowed a melon." she jested.

"Every time I ask, that's what you say."

"Then think of a new question." Kagome laughed with her friend.

Shippou walked in and looked around, sighing, "I'm done."

Kagome looked to Shippou, "Did you place the flowers on the grave?"

"Yes." Shippou said sadly, "I still can't believe he's gone."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Yea, Naraku, with that control…"

"Inuyasha." Kagome warned as she caught sight of Sango's expression.

Miroku patted Sango's shoulder, "Your brother is in a better place now Sango."

"I know. But he's still my brother." she looked over to their son who tugged at Kaede's sleeve. She looked down to him.

"What is it child?"

"How is grandpa doing?" Kohaku asked innocently.

"He is just fine." Kaede pointed to Kagome's grandfather. Who knew those two ol' geezers would find love! Bet ya you didn't see that one coming!

Kohaku ran over to him and sat down to learn another legendary story passed down through generations. Kagome's mom and Souta were out in the village. She was so glad that she didn't have to leave her family all the time when she chose to stay with Inuyasha.

She couldn't have a better family. Miroku the lecherous, but taken part time monk. The other time, well, let's not go into that. Sango the unique demon exterminator, who only exterminates demons that piss her off…sides Inuyasha, that's a given. Souta, her mother, and grandfather, all so supporting, until Souta wants to spend more time with Inuyasha than she does! Kaede as a grandmother and teacher…wow. Really, who would have thunk? Shippou, just like a brother to her. Kirara the family pet. . meow. And not to mention the trio of Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jakken. She loved Rin like a sister and Jakken was fun…give or take a few laughs at his ignorance. And Sesshoumaru, that still needed work. But never forget Inuyasha. She couldn't. She loved him too much. She looked at her mate who was arguing over when the baby was due with Sango.

"She's still human Inuyasha! She won't have the child for another 3 months!"

"She's my mate and that speeds it up!"

"But you are only half a demon!"

"Don't rub it in!"

"Hey, you're the one that said Kagome should figure out something to do with the shikon jewel instead of granting you full fledge demon stuff!"

"And she banished Naraku to the underworld!"

"Still you had a chance!"

Inuyasha shut up and crossed his arms, "Miroku, take care of Sango, wouldya? She's not helping my nerves!"

Sesshoumaru burst in the door with Jakken on his tail.

"Don't you know how to knock!" Inuyasha challenged, still a bit on edge with Sesshoumaru, though he knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't cross ties with them. He did have some loyalties to his word. Jakken ran up to Kagome.

"Baby is about due!" Jakken felt her stomach and smiled, "What will you name it!"

Kagome shrugged, "I have to know if it's a girl or boy first."

"It's a boy." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"How do you know?" Kagome challenged, "it could be a sweet little girl!"

"I just know, alright!" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshoumaru looked to Sango, "Perhaps I will have a better chance at telling you what has happened than my menace of a brother."

Sango looked up at him and stood up, "Sure what's up Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru ran the story by her while Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing. Again. "Rin's been taken!" Sango made a dramatic scene and everyone shut up. "There." Sango crossed her arms, "We have to go after her."

Miroku neared Sesshoumaru, "Do you know where to?"

"The Vanishing Isle." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Oh! Wonderful!" Inuyasha charged, "we're supposed to go after Rin on an isle that vanishes all the time and is never seen in the same place twice?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru growled, "Though I wouldn't expect you to know anything about anything, I am very impressed."

"Why you!" Inuyasha stormed at him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and he stopped suddenly and looked back.

Sesshoumaru folded his arms, "Tend to your mate while she births your child. I will go alone. She needs you more." he walked out the hut and Kohaku followed suit, leaving Jakken behind.

Sesshoumaru looked back, "What are you doing, boy?"

"My name is Kohaku." he smiled and Sesshoumaru remembered the boy that had befriended Rin but this couldn't be him. He was much too young. Then he remembered the boy had died finally when Naraku was killed.

"What are you doing?" he asked again.

"I'm coming to help you save Rin." he said and showed some of the fighting moves he watched Inuyasha pull off, no doubt without ease.

"Your parents need you here." Sesshoumaru patted his head, "Maybe next time."

"Ok…" Kohaku said sadly and held out a small gemstone. "Jade."

Sesshoumaru took it from the boy, "What should I do with it?"

Kohaku shrugged, "it is the color of jealousy. I don't know what that means but it might help. You can bring it back to me that way I know Inuyasha won't be sad."

"Why would Inuyasha be sad if I did not come back?"

Kohaku straightened up his shoulders proudly, "He sees you as his older brother. I don't have one but the way mommy talks about her younger brother, she loved him very much." he put his little index finger up, "He's up there now but she said that we will see him again. Siblings are never to forget each other. They are still blood."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow and nodded, "Go help your parents with Kagome." he said and walked off.

"Good luck!" Kohaku waved as Sesshoumaru drifted out of sight. "Really." he said and looked back to the hut. Walking back he looked to the grave by it and walked over. Reading it, "Kohaku, brother, son, friend, greatest demon exterminator ever known." he smiled, "And I'm named after you." he hugged the stone and gave blessings to Kohaku, "I wish I could have met you Uncle Kohaku. You sound like an awesome guy." he stood up and walked back into the hut as Kagome was going more into labor. It was such a ruckus. 'Geez, maybe it would have been easier with Sesshoumaru.'

Alright, and that's the end of chapter one. Next chapter, Sesshoumaru finds the Vanishing Isle after the Sirens divert him a bit. Jakken is a nurse for Kagome, and Kohaku asks his parents to teach him about his uncle. Inuyasha runs into a wall and don't miss another episode of Jakken's pyromaniac-ness!

Kage: well, that was nice.

Jakken: catching more things on fire

Kage: really nice…

Jakken: Weeeeeeeeeeee catches toe on fire Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Kage: join us again next time on Inuyasha, The Twisted Future!


	2. Pain For Love

I do not own Inuyasha, Felix the Cat…wait, I do have a cat. Not Felix but I got a cat. Her name is Loki…yea, anyway! Here's my disclaimer, don't say I didn't have one. Muwahahah!

**Have You Someone to Protect?**

"_Siblings are to never forget each other. They are still blood." _That boy's words kept creeping into his mind. Sesshoumaru growled, "Siblings or not, Inuyasha needs more training. I won't have him risk Rin's life."

Sesshoumaru looked over and saw a little tinker boat. A ferry boat. And a raft. He sighed and took the tinker boat for the ferry boat would be too big and not able to steer fast enough. The raft, let's not go there.

_Have you someone to protect, Sesshoumaru?_

He growled low in his throat as the dark crept over the light. This mocking would not do. He needed to rest before dawn. He laid down and fell asleep. But his night would be filled with tossing and turning. He knew this. But he had to try.

Night crept to the hut and Kagome held on to Inuyasha's clawed hand and sniffled. "This is all your fault!" she screamed at him.

Inuyasha's blood went cold. Frozen. It was all his fault…everything always was. No one accepted him. But Kagome…she hadn't meant it, right? She would never mean it. She loved him. They were mated for demon's sake!

But it still hurt. She saw his face and tried to regain even breathing. She touched his cheek weakly and he looked down at her. She looked so frail. Kagome never looked that frail. She wasn't dying, at least he hoped not. Maybe a demon bore from her small body was too much?

Kagome smiled. He knew she'd be alright, "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean it the way it came out." she winced some at a contraction. He frowned and brushed her hair back some.

"I know. Calm down, it's not like I'm gonna hold it against ya. For now." he smirked and she would have laughed but it would have hurt.

Jakken walked towards them in a nurse dress and a small hat that had a red cross on it. Kagome couldn't help it. She busted out laughing and then crying, "Ow ow ow!" she laughed so hard, it felt like her stomach would explode…not to mention her breathing went haywire again.

Jakken crossed his arms, "What's so funny?" he stretched some after he asked and she saw the latex gloves.

"You were in my bag for those!" Kagome almost stood up to kick his tailbone when Inuyasha pulled her back firmly on the mat and growled a bit. She winced. "Gr to you too." she glared at Jakken. "He is -so- not gonna do what I think he think's he's gonna do! I'd rather have Miroku do it!"

Now, had Sango not hit him over the head, Miroku would have obliged. Sango sighed, "We'll watch him closely."

Kagome gasped, "You can't be serious! Sango!"

Sango shrugged and sat by her, "You'll be fine, Kagome. Sesshoumaru wouldn't leave him here if he wanted to hurt us."

Kohaku walked in and sat by his mother. "hey mom?"

Sango looked down at him, "Yes?"

"Can you tell me about Uncle Kohaku?" he asked and everyone went quiet.

Sesshoumaru tossed in his sleep. He saw her. As clear as the night before. Rin.

He saw how she was shackled up with chains. The bruise on her cheek was a bit darker and her eye had purple and blue splotches over it. He growled as he slept.

Rin had fallen unconscious. Or asleep. Either way, she was visibly exhausted. She must have struggled more from the bruises on her bare arms and legs. Her clothes were ripped and torn, apparently Itiopei was having post lively memories with her. He bared his fangs in his sleep and clutched his claws.

Then, he heard singing. He jolted awake. Who in their right mind would sing at this time of night? It was ludicrous!

Sesshoumaru sat up and looked around. An island of three women stood before him. He was skeptic. He stood up on the tinker boat and looked at them suspiciously. Who are they?

The women sang hymns and beautiful melodies that made him want to steer the boat closer to them.

"Have you someone to protect?"

He looked around at the sound and growled, "Another mishap. I have no time for you insubordinations." he growled at the women.

The women stopped and looked at him, glaring. Their heavenly eyes turned blood red and their faces started stretching in a demonic way, though he knew they weren't demons.

They were Sirens.

He never thought to actually see them, but then again he never thought he'd be going to the Vanishing Isle to rescue someone, a human at that, either.

The Sirens launched out at him, tentacles appearing under their dresses. He swerved away and sliced them with their swords. They fell like flies and he glared, "There is only one female that I will give my heart to and I have yet to meet one worthy of it!"

But he didn't realize he was wrong…so very wrong!

Rin hung by the shackles. 'Lord Sesshoumaru will never find this place…it's near close to impossible.' she looked at the room. A vial of water stood on the table before her. She licked her dry lips and took a hurtful swallow. There was barely any saliva in her mouth anymore. She felt dirty, grimy, almost completely disposed of.

That's when Itiopei walked in, his smirk making her sick to her stomach.

"In just a few moments, the sun will rise. Do you think your "Master" will find you?"

Rin looked away, never even looking at him when she shook her head.

"You are very wise, girl. Though I do beg to differ." he pointed to a wall that lifted to a monitor and she gasped when she saw Sesshoumaru in a fight with the Sirens.

"You…monster." she whispered in a hoarse voice.

Itiopei smirked, "Yes. But do you know what he's killing?" she shook her head. "Those are Sirens. They are demonic beings that take forms as alluring women, singing songs of pure bliss and lure males to their dooms." he smiled at her, "And what of this Sesshoumaru? Why didn't he die? And don't say because he is stronger than that." he replayed the phrase:

"_There is only one female that I will give my heart to and I have yet to meet one worthy of it!"_

Over and over it wrung in her ears. "It seems he doesn't love you as much as you think he does."

She glared at him, "I don't think he loves anyone." she shot back and he smirked.

"So much pep, though…why would you say such a thing? He's risking his life to save you." Itiopei pointed at his monitor, "Who knew the great demon lord's son would be riding a small boat on a thought of finding the Vanishing Isle?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru is a very vallant demon. He will not stoop to holding others hostage!" she challenged.

Itiopei grinned, "Good. Now that you got that out, would you like something to drink?"

He opened the vial of water and drank out of it. She watched him with hateful eyes. "Lord Sesshoumaru will make you drown in your own water!"

Dawn had just broke when Sesshoumaru walked onto the Vanishing Isle. He didn't know how he found it, but hey, at least he did. He strutted through it and walked down the steps. 'Where would he keep her…'

He started to listen and heard voices. He opened the door and glared at Itiopei and looked at Rin's radiant features.

He watched as Itiopei turned on the monitor with his words. He saw Rin's features droop and then her regain composure, no doubt after seeing him do it so many times, it must have came easily for her.

"_There is only one female that I will give my heart to and I have yet to meet one worthy of it!"_

**Over and over it wrung in her ears. "It seems he doesn't love you as much as you think he does."**

**She glared at him, "I don't think he loves anyone." she shot back and he smirked.**

He stopped and thought a moment. 'She really thinks that? Well…I do believe she's right…'

"**So much pep, though…why would you say such a thing? He's risking his life to save you." Itiopei pointed at his monitor, "Who knew the great demon lord's son would be riding a small boat on a thought of finding the Vanishing Isle?"**

"**Lord Sesshoumaru is a very valiant demon. He will not stoop to holding others hostage!" she challenged.**

He smirked proudly, 'A very valiant demon…' He didn't realize Rin had so much faith in him, though he should have. She's never been without loyalty to him.

**Itiopei grinned, "Good. Now that you got that out, would you like something to drink?" **

**He opened the vial of water and drank out of it. She watched him with hateful eyes. "Lord Sesshoumaru will make you drown in your own water!"**

Itiopei smiled and held the vial over Rin and splashed it at her, amazed that she didn't even try to lick the sides of her face. Her eyes spit fire. "Ah, such a pretty lassie, whyever do you hide behind a demon when you can have any human male you'd prefer?" he taunted.

Sesshoumaru froze. Why did she stay? What was the reason.

Rin raised her chin defiantly, "Because unlike you, I am loyal. I will stand by My Lord's side until I repay the debt of taking me under his wing. He has only but to ask and I will leave his side. Sides…" she paused and smirked, "Since I've been raised by the most impressive demon ever, I do not wish to be around humans! They kill for fun, Sesshoumaru must have a reason. Never does he shed blood if he doesn't feel it is right!"

Sesshoumaru stepped closer and she caught sight of him. Gasping, "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Itiopei growled and slapped her across the face, "You think you know your Lord that well? Let me refresh your memory that he wanted Inuyasha killed!"

Rin looked back at Sesshoumaru, "He may have wanted it, but he'd never kill his own brother. There was a reason." she looked back at Itiopei, "But he doesn't need a reason to kill you. You just rob everyone of good air!" Itiopei raised his hand again and Sesshoumaru halted it. He turned to look at the great demon lord.

"You will not hit her again." Sesshoumaru ground out.

Itiopei smirked and pulled his hand away, "She is -your- servant, it is only right you do so."

Wrong thing to say.

Sesshoumaru's energy wave alone smashed Itiopei into the wall. His eyes glowed reddish again as he strutted by Itiopei, "Rin is not a servant." he hoisted Itiopei up by his collar.

"Then what is she!" Itiopei challenged.

Rin wanted to hear as well. She looked at Sesshoumaru expectantly. "She is a treasure and there is nothing you can do to thwart a gem's shine."

She smiled inwardly but didn't let anyone know that the compliment warmed her so much.

She looked at Sesshoumaru's hilt and he had wrapped a stone to it. Jade? She looked up at him strangely and then back to the gem. Where had it come from? She was sure she never saw it. But it didn't suit him, if anyone weren't to have jealousy in their emotions, it was him. Sides for the Tetsaiga.

Itiopei smirked, "I hope you can swim." Itiopei vanished as water began seeping in the room.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the floor and then up to Rin. "Go on Lord Sesshoumaru, you cannot break these." she wiggled her arms which made the shackles jingle in a terrible ring. "They are said to be unbreakable…with strange consequences if you succeed."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "If they are unbreakable, then you cannot succeed, there is a way." he wiggled them and frowned, "Do not fear Rin, I will not eat you."

Rin looked at him strangely as his eyes went red and his snout grew. In almost an instant, he transformed himself into a giant three legged dog. She gasped and closed her eyes, ducking as much as she could when he bent down. He looked at her, almost frowning and bit the shackles in half. Lights and wind filled the room and she closed her eyes, not wanting to know what was going on.

Sesshoumaru transformed into his human-ish form and held on to her as the wind gushed towards him. "I won't let anything happen to you, Rin."

Rin opened her eyes and looked at him, licking her dry lips. She didn't think he noticed but he did. He could basically taste the scabs on his own lips as he lifted her up. "Lord Sesshoumaru, we've been through this before…"

Sesshoumaru growled and hushed her, "And we've been through the Lord thing too." he retorted and trudged through the water. "Don't even ask about that water, it's too salty, it will make the dryness worse."

She nodded and held onto him. He groaned in his throat. The more he felt her against him, the more he hated being more like a dad to her. She hated it, too.

She hated how he treated her like a child when all she wanted was a bit of fun. She didn't know what would be fun but it damn sure wasn't getting carried all over the place!

Sango looked down at Kohaku more intensely. "Hmmm…well, where to start. This isn't a good time to ask. We have to help Kagome."

Kagome sighed and winced a bit, "It's alright Sango, what he's asking is more important. As least tell him why he has the name."

Kohaku looked up at Sango expectantly. Sango nodded, "Alright, Kohaku was my younger brother as you know. In truth, he was no more than fifteen when he died." she sighed and looked away.

Miroku stood behind her and knelt down, rubbing her shoulders, "Go on Sango, you need this as much as he does."

Sango nodded and looked at their son again, "An evil demon named Naraku manipulated him, making him slay our home village including our father." Kohaku's eyes got big as he listened more. "He also swung his sickle at me, which is why I got the scar on my back."

Kohaku thought of it a bit, "But…then what happened?"

Sango closed her eyes a bit as if remembering a long lost memory, though it wasn't lost. Far from it. "The surviving villagers who were not even in the stance to fight the upcoming demons shot countless arrows at him. So many hit…him before I reached him."

"He was killed by his own village?" Kohaku gasped.

"Yes, but you must remember that they didn't realize he was being manipulated by Naraku." she paused and opened her eyes, "Before he finally died, he looked up to me and he was back to normal. He didn't remember what happened, and he was so scared. It was his dream to be the greatest demon slayer and he was. I don't think I'll ever be that strong."

Kohaku patted her hands some, "But you already are mom."

Sango looked at him shocked as tears sprang to her eyes. She cleared her throat, "That is why you are named after him. He is not fully gone if he is remembered. I couldn't bear to lose him again."

Kohaku smiled and hugged her, "Thank you for telling me."

Sango hugged him tightly, "I won't let anything happen to you, Kohaku." she repeated the words she told her brother to him. And she'd kill anyone who dared interfere with them again! Like he said…she already was strong, all she needed was pure heart to make her strength match to peak!

Kagome smiled, her lip quivering as she tried to not cry at the story. Sango's words held so much emotion as she talked of her brother. Souta is her brother and she's so thankful to have him, even if he was 20 now. He's still a pest but that comes with the package.

She breathed a bit heavier and looked up to Inuyasha, his gaze still on mother and son. She saw the longing he felt. She smiled and took his hand in hers. He looked down at her strangely and smirked some. "I'm sure Sango won't mind playing mom to you, neither."

Inuyasha was taken back and looked away, "Feh."

Sango looked over and smiled, "I'm already one, might as well. But alas, we have to keep Kagome company." she paused and smirked evilly.

Kagome looked at her, a bit afraid, "What's that look for?"

Sango smiled more, "It's gonna hurt."

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, "Newsflash there." she muttered. Then her water broke and she knew it was coming…

Inuyasha ran back and forth, trying to figure out what was going on, "Why is all that water coming out of Kagome!" he pulled Miroku up to him and glared.

Shippou rolled his eyes, "Cause she's going to have a baby!"

Kagome's breathing became rapid and Inuyasha ran to her so fast, he forgot how to put breaks on and slid into the wall. .

Rin held onto Sesshoumaru more as he trudged through the water, slowing with every step. She looked down a bit and saw the water dragging him, restricting him. And it wasn't helping that she was doing it to. "Sesshoumaru."

He didn't break his stride, "Yes?"

Rin looked up at him, "Put me down, I will walk."

He looked at her, astounded at her proclamation. Though he didn't know why. "If I'm having a difficulty, how do you expect to do any better?" wrong. He knew that was the wrong thing to say and bit his tongue. But she didn't even frown. Was she used to it?

Rin shrugged, "Well I was just thinking that you have two things dragging you behind, me and the water. If you only have one, it's easier."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "You're light as a feather, Rin, don't think you are dragging me. I chose to carry you and that's how it will be done." he said firmly, lifting his feet up the steps.

She frowned and looked back in front of them. Bad thing. -Bad- thing. There was a huge wave crashing towards them. Her eyes widened as she clung to Sesshoumaru more. He looked around and pranced into a side door and shut it behind them. "That won't hold for long." he said to no one in particular and she nodded.

He looked around at the room. His stomach turned into flips. A bondage room! The horror that flooded his vision of what Itiopei was thinking of doing to Rin! Rin started to look around and he turned her head so she was facing his breastplate. "Don't look." he walked through, some water seeping into the room finally and saw dead women hanging from shackles, bent over in disgusting ways. All were dead. He made a disgusted sound, "This Itiopei is more mentally unstable than I thought." he shuddered a bit and saw a window, walking quickly to it, he opened it up, thankful the room hadn't reached sea level yet. He was about to climb out of the panel when he heard something. And smelt dead flesh moving around. He turned a bit and the women were all but zombies looking at him, expectantly. He ground his teeth and looked down at Rin. She doesn't need to see any more violence.

He made the last decision and looked down at her with more compassion than he ever showed anyone. She looked up at him, his sudden change of stature made her curious. She was shocked by his soft eyes as he kissed her forehead. "I will meet you."

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" She had a bad feeling as he hoisted her up.

"Ah Un!" he called out.

The two headed beast appeared a few moments later and waited for him. He looked back at her. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what are you doing!" she squealed as he tossed her onto Ah Un's back and turned back to the zombies. "No! Lord Sesshoumaru!"

He frowned a bit and unsheathed his sword, "She will not become one of you." he gritted out and launched at them. They were quick for dead women, no doubt basically controlled by strings. Literally. He was tied up quickly and glared. Then women were just a mirage. Damn.

Rin couldn't leave him! She pulled Ah Un's reins quickly the other way, "We are going back, Ah Un, no questions. No refusals." she said firmly and Ah Un reluctantly led her back. The window was filling with water as she climbed back in and looked around, "Lord Sesshoumaru? Where are you?" she lifted her kimino a bit walking through the water and tripped over something. Splashing into the water, she scrambled to get up and looked down at what she tripped on.

Sesshoumaru was unconscious under the water. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she cried out and pulled at him, the strings too tight and ripping his clothes. "No…" she started crying, "Please Lord Sesshoumaru, you must wake up!" she looked around the room and saw a few daggers and swords on the wall. She hurried over there and grabbed a dagger. He still hadn't budged. She started cutting at the strings, only knowing where they were by where they ripped his clothes. One by one, she heard streams of dying…dead women. She ignored it and cut more.

Sesshoumaru heard her screams for him to wake up but she was a figment of his imagination. She wouldn't have come back. She shouldn't care, he didn't. About his life. Then he felt the strings loosening and opened his eyes slowly. Rin's hands were down by his stomach and he tensed some. She…came back. She defied his orders and came back? Well…technically, he didn't give her the order not to. But she knew not to…he hoped.

The water was up to Rin's mouth as she quickly slit the strings more. She looked at the dagger that had started to glow a jade color. What the hell was with that color?

Sesshoumaru tried to sit up and she looked at him strangely. A string was wrapped around his neck and pulled tight. He gritted his teeth and tried to break it, sitting up a bit. Trickles of his blood stained the water.

"Lord Sesshoumaru" she barely got out when a bit of water flooded her mouth. She spit it out and raised on her knees a bit, "Quit, you'll die if you keep it up." she muttered and dunked under the water, her brown tresses flowing around her. She looked down at his neck and looked up at his eyes as if asking if he trusted her enough.

He didn't know. But he had no choice. He closed his eyes, expecting something bad to pop out or something.

She took the dagger and lightly slid it down his neck, breaking the string when she got to it. He sat up quickly, pulling her up to surface and looking at her.

Oh good grief, she must look like a wet rat! Her hair all matted to her. But for some reason, he didn't seem to mind. Trickles of blood still wrung from his wound till it closed up fully and he pulled her towards the window that was filled to the top. A little bit of space between the ceiling and the water was all that was left. He looked back at her and she looked at him, scared a bit.

He dragged her against his frame, holding her close. Oh please say he's not going to just throw me out there again or worse, leave me in here…

Instead, he didn't do neither. He jumped out the window, caught by the current and pulled he with him, not daring to let go and lose her to the water's depths. She held out for dear life, about to lose her breath and a few bubbles traveled up. He saw them and looked down at her straining to keep the air. He looked up, so many feet. She'd never make it now, they were being sucked into the water by the Vanishing Isle, it would be at least another minute before he could get them to surface.

He lifted her up more so she looked at his face. She stared at him strangely as his mouth came over hers, breathing air into it. Her eyes widened as she accepted the breath. Why would Sesshoumaru ever think to put his mouth on a human? Didn't they taste bad to him or something?

Sesshoumaru's eyes close and pulled her against him more. She would have gasped but she didn't want to lose the air he gave to her. But what was so strange was that she felt something more than just him breathing into her. Since when did it involve a tongue?

She tensed some as he forgot about the air and kissed her passionately. She was so shocked, she didn't know what to do. Her eyes closed as she grasped his shoulders, not realizing he was working on getting them to the surface. When they resurfaced, he broke the breathing kiss and looked around. It…wasn't a kiss? She felt her heart shatter into pieces that resembled the Shikon Jewel broken all over again.

"Ah Un." he said calmly, as if he wasn't even aware she was there. But she knew he was there. She saw his silver hair mat to his features, the water droplets on his nose and regal chin. She noticed everything about him. His length, strength, and complete perfection.

The two headed beast appeared again beside them which checked her out of Hotel California and into Hotel Bleh! (I do not own Hotel California lol)

He helped her onto Ah Un's back and climbed up behind her, soaking wet just like her. Ah Un swam to the shore, which took only a few minutes seeing as she was four legged and scaly. She just slid right through it.

Rin shivered from the breeze and Sesshoumaru looked around. There was nothing to warm her with, everything was wet and that would make it worse. He repositioned himself more closer to her and pulled her back into his arms. Her heart stopped for an instant and then kicked up faster than ever before. He felt it. Smelt her blood pumping and heard her pulse. "Do not worry Rin, you are cold and I am warming you up."

Rin's body drooped as her heart stopped and went so slow, she thought not enough blood would be pumped around her body. "I do not worry, Lord Sesshoumaru. It was just…just unexpected."

He nodded and kept his arms around her. She looked at the small town, seeing the children playing. She smiled and Sesshoumaru caught note of it and looked in the direction she was. Then he turned to another set, one child was getting picked on by a few others. 'Is that how Inuyasha felt…?'

Rin got off Ah Un when they came upon shore and walked to the other children smiling, "Good evening."

The kids laughed and circled around her, feeling that she would never hurt them and they were right. Sesshoumaru saw this and walked over to the children teasing the other one. He looked at them with no emotion and they all froze. The one that was crying just looked at him as if pleading for help and not for the same reaction these children were doing.

He knelt by the little boy and tossed his hair a bit. "Do not let what they say get to you. If you are strong, you will always come out above them."

The little boy sniffled and nodded, "But it doesn't change them calling me names."

The great demon lord looked at the others, "Shame is an awful thing. But I lay shame upon all of you. To tease someone who is different is not only wrong but unmanly. You will never be like your fathers if you put others down to make you feel better."

The boys looked down in sadness. For everyone knows that little boys want to be just like their daddies.

He patted the child on the head and walked off. Rin saw the boy's reaction of gratitude and ran after Lord Sesshoumaru, "Excuse me?"

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked down at him, "yes?"

Rin stepped over a bit to hear, "Thank you, I know it's pretty undemonlike to help a human."

Rin stopped in her tracks. Was it really? She was so…used to it that she never really thought about it.

Sesshoumaru knelt down by him, "It is pretty inhuman to help a demon but I know a few that do. We're just alike. Our hearts beat, we feel emotions, the only difference is what we are physically. We have no real differences."

Rin smiled and stepped closer and Sesshoumaru caught sight of her. The little boy looked over, "Hi, I'm Iyuti."

She smiled, "I'm Rin." she gestured to Sesshoumaru, "and this is Lord Sesshoumaru."

Some of the town people's gasped as they heard the name. The little boy's eyes widened but then he smiled, "it's good to know a demon lord has a heart. But don't worry, we won't tell anyone."

Rin smiled, "Ah, but sometimes it is better because if they know they have a heart, there is something that is in it. And if there is something that is in it, they will take it. Which will make you stronger from emotions." she pointed out.

The little boy thought it over and nodded, "I suppose…"

She smiled, "You might even be a high lord someday, you just gotta wait for it."

The little boy beamed and looked up at her with glowing eyes, "Are you the Lady?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, I'm just…well I'm just Rin."

Sesshoumaru heard the pain in her voice and looked away a bit. Then the boy's remark caught them both by surprise, "That's too bad. You'd make a fine Lady for the Demon Lord." he hugged her and as Sesshoumaru looked at him strangely, he held out his hand, "Allies?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at his tiny hand and took it, "Allies."

The boy smiled widely and the boys that teased him looked in awe as Sesshoumaru, Ah Un and Rin left the village towards Kaede's to get Jakken.

"I am really sorry for putting you through all this turmoil, Lord Sesshoumaru." she wasn't sure if she was talking about the being captured or just in general.

He put his hand up to shush her, "Enough Rin, you do not cause me turmoil." he said truthfully as they entered the village and towards the hut.

"But I just feel like I do." she said, totally oblivious as to how she was making him feel. He couldn't deal with all these emotions she welled inside of him. That kiss was way too far! She was a human! He would not be like his father and take a human mate for children to be ridiculed like Inuyasha was! Then he thought about it. Inuyasha has had it rough, Rin may have died but Inuyasha has been through far worse. Oh yes, there were things much worse than death.

"Enough." he said firmly and knew she was wanting to say something but kept her mouth shut. He sighed, "You are not anything like turmoil, Rin." he paused at the hut entrance and looked down at her, lifting her face up to face him, "You are exactly opposite. Now let's find Jakken."

She nodded and followed him into the hut. Jakken was running around with blood all over him. "Ahhhhh!"

Rin blinked and was utterly confused till she saw his nurse costume and then the baby in Kagome's arms as she cooed it.

Inuyasha was in the midst of fuming and anticipation to hold the child.

Jakken dances around, "Kagome was right! Kagome was right!"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "Jakken?"

They all looked at him in his regal stance. Jakken balked at the two of them soaked. "What happened My Lord!"

Sesshoumaru looked at his clothes and looked to Kagome and Inuyasha, "Boy or girl?"

"Girl." Kagome said proudly and Inuyasha muttered under his breath. She handed the infant to Inuyasha who held it a bit away and then was lost in love with the little one.

Sango smiled, "She just gave birth, you missed it."

Inuyasha muttered, "Well I don't want him to see Kagome like that."

Miroku smirked, "I saw her like that."

Sango twitched, "Shut up Miroku."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Right about now, I don't care. The baby is fine and I don't have a melon anymore."

Kohaku looked over at the baby, "What will you name her?"

Kagome thought a moment, "You know…I love the name Ukyo." Inuyasha stopped cooing and looked at her shocked.

"Are…are you sure?" Inuyasha asked.

She nodded, "Ukyo fits her."

Inuyasha smiled warmly and kissed Kagome and went back to playing with the baby.

Sesshoumaru saw the pride in Inuyasha's face as he held the little girl that was named after his human mother. Kagome must really love him.

Jakken walked outside to get the blood off. He picked up his staff and smirked. "Oh dear." Rin said and watched him walk out.

Sesshoumaru looked at her strangely, "Hmm?"

"He's gonna go nuts again." she pointed and he smirked some.

Jakken finished washing himself and went to a small opening in the forest, determined to make a fire on the first try! It didn't work. So the second! Nope. "Gah! Ahahahahahaha!" he cried and went on trying to catch something on fire. Then his cloak got his wish. "Ahhhhh!" by the time he got to the hut, Jakken was bare and burnt.

The baby started crying and screaming.

Rin gasped, "Lord Jakken!" she hit him over the head and took a towel and threw it at him, "That's not for a baby to see! Sheesh!"

Haha, alright, that's the end of chap two, what do u think?

Muchas love!

And one more thing, I'm pretty sure Inuyasha's mother was named Ukyo, if I'm wrong, please forgive me…I finished this on sugar and at 4 in the morning. If it's not Ukyo, let me know her name because that last part wouldn't make sense if Inuyasha's mom wasn't named Ukyo. I appreciate your input!


	3. The Answer Is Yes

Izayoi…thank you Inuyasha'swife15, VampiressKerrigan, Priestess-Taisho, Sango14120, HawkAngel XD, Inuyasha's Chick (for at least trying…) ...now, I do not own Inuyasha, Aiwa, gummy bears, or anything else like that. Have a nice day.

Have You Someone to Protect?

Kagome shielded the baby's eyes and glared at Jakken who dawned the towel quickly, "Sorry!" and ran out.

Rin shook her head, swaying some. "Seems you have brought Lady Rin back safe enough…" Miroku noticed her swaying some, "Are you alright Lady Rin?"

Rin nodded as her eyes glazed over some, "Lord…Sesshou--" she didn't get the rest out as he caught her before she hit the wooden floor.

Kagome made an effort to get up and Inuyasha stilled her, placing Izayoi in her arms. (got it right now, ja?)

Kagome frowned as Inuyasha neared Sesshoumaru who all but growled at him as he lifted Rin up in his arms. Inuyasha paused and then kept his stance, reaching out his hand towards Rin's forehead, "I'm not going to kill her." he muttered and Sesshoumaru seemed to relax a bit as Inuyasha felt her head, "She's burning up." he looked up to Sesshoumaru. "Lay her down on the mat over there and stay a bit, she's got to get that fever down before we let you take her out there." he nodded to the door where a soft breeze had picked up.

Sesshoumaru hesitated and Kohaku walked up and looked at Rin, then back up, "Please? Rin looks really sick."

Sesshoumaru bit his tongue and nodded, handing her to Inuyasha, who carried her to the mat and lowered her slowly, with cautiousness. He didn't want Sesshoumaru to hate him for anything due to Rin. She didn't need to be in the middle of a family feud that has gone on for so many years. Even if he was a menace, Sesshoumaru was still part of his family and Inuyasha would help if he could.

When he made sure she was alright, he went outside for the water with a bowl and towel without even passing a glance at Sesshoumaru as he left.

Sesshoumaru felt like an ass but hey, at least Rin was going to be taken care of better. He had no idea how to take care of her, he'd been doing well so long though, if she was heating up, he didn't know what to do. She never really got sick where she needed to be seen to with him till now.

Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru, "You can sit down, we won't attack or anything."

Sesshoumaru looked at her stoically, "I do not fear anyone in here save you and the demon killer."

Sango looked at him strangely, "Why me and her?"

Sesshoumaru lifted a brow, "You're breeders." he muttered and walked by Rin, sitting down and looking at her.

"Well sorry for loving our kids." Kagome retorted and he all but let out a small growl.

Sango shook her head, "He needs time to himself, Kagome. Don't tempt him to kill us. I don't feel up to fighting…"

Sesshoumaru looked over to Sango, "I made a promise not to bring about violence due to Rin and I don't plan to break it."

Kagome snickered, "Blackmail."

Inuyasha heard it and growled low, "That's cold, Kagome. Blackmail is a waste of time and it's cowardly."

Kagome waved away at his words as she held the baby in her other arm, "I was just kidding, chill out Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears flicked as he set the bowl of water down and handed Sesshoumaru the towel. Sesshoumaru looked at it as if it were foreign. "Sheesh, or don't thank me."

"What am I supposed to do?" Sesshoumaru asked, perfectly honest.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "You never had to cool her down?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "Why would I?"

"If she's burning up, cool her down." Inuyasha muttered and indicated to the water.

Jakken walked up somehow in another cloak and looked up to Sesshoumaru, "Let me, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Miroku puffed, "Yea, the little imp that has too much fun with fire. Perhaps this is a bad idea…"

Jakken glared at him, "My fire can beat your wind tunnel!"

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Even if I still had my wind tunnel, I wouldn't need it to beat you at any match."

Sango sighed, "I'm really glad you aren't a monk anymore. That talk would really be looked down upon."

Miroku smirked wickedly, "And you're glad I'm not a monk on more than one reason."

Sango blushed, "Miroku, go get dinner or something!" she scolded.

Miroku threw his hands up, "Alright, alright, will find food." he looked to Kagome, "Anything for the babe?"

Inuyasha's eye twitched. Kagome smiled, "No, thank you Miroku. The baby is fine."

Miroku nodded and walked out. Inuyasha looked to her, "How'd you know he was talking about the baby?"

She gave him a dry look, "Sometimes I wonder who is more educated in taking care of others, you or your brother."

Sesshoumaru's mouth quirked a bit as Jakken dipped the towel in the water, wrung it and patted Rin's face and neck. "See here, M'Lord, Rin's face and neck must be cooled down or her brain will be fried!"

Kagome sighed, "Stop being so pessimistic." Sesshoumaru and Jakken looked over, "Her brain won't fry till she's way past regular temperature. When humans reach 108 degrees, they're dead so just keep her between 100 and 94, and she should be pretty safe. Those degrees do add quickly though."

"Humans are so troublesome." Jakken muttered and Sesshoumaru gave Kagome an almost admired look.

"We are not, it's just common knowledge." she shot back.

Jakken growled, "But demons do not need to be between any certain number!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed the towel as Jakken and Kagome got into an argument and patted Rin's skin.

"I didn't say demons, I said humans!" Kagome gave Inuyasha the baby and almost growled herself.

Jakken shouted, "Well you are still a menacing race!"

"Get off your high horse you green smurf!" Kagome yelled back.

Sesshoumaru stopped Jakken quickly, "Restrain yourself Jakken. There is a baby to be upset if you do not." he muttered and went back to Rin's care.

Sango smiled, "Well I'm glad someone is thinking here. It would have been fun had there not been so much going on right now to just watch."

Kohaku smiled and looked over, "Shippou, do you want to go play?"

Shippou nodded, "Sure, we'll go to the forest and battle demons or something." he waved to the others. "Won't let nothing happen to him, Sango."

Sango smiled, "Alright, I trust you Shippou. Keep him safe, and you stay safe too."

Shippou nodded and Kohaku and him ran out the door of the hut and into the forest.

"Shippou is still just like a little kid." Kagome smiled, "At least when it comes to Kohaku."

Sango nodded, "I'm glad. Kohaku is lucky to have someone to play with who understands him."

Inuyasha's nerves jilted as he looked away, "Feh."

Kagome smiled and tugged at his fire rat leg and he looked down, "Sit down and let's just deal with Izayoi, hmm?"

He nodded, thankful every time she said "sit" he didn't go plummeting into the ground since she agreed to take the enchanted beads off when they were mated. Though she had other ways to keep him at bay. Ramen. Potato Chips. Curry. Or just her.

Rin, while in her unconscious state, dreamt away from the noises around her. Her dreams, scurried and jilted in strange images seemed to clear up as she felt something cool touch her skin.

_It was the day her parents died. She saw the images, she remembered the smell of dead flesh of her family. She felt like she was there again…_

_She remembered a while later first seeing Lord Sesshoumaru…he had been injured. She offered him food, and gave a small giggle as she remembered what he had told her…that he didn't eat her kind of food. So she brought bugs and anything else she thought he'd eat…_

_She remembered dying…and for some reason being brought back to life by Lord Sesshoumaru…why?_

Sesshoumaru looked down at her as she giggled. His brow furrowed a bit as he kept the cool cloth upon her forehead and brushed her hair from her face, wondering what she was dreaming of…then her expression changed from happy and content to scared. He knew that look upon her…

_She didn't remember this in her life…she looked just like she was now. A grown lady. She saw Sesshoumaru die in front of her. Jakken and her cornered…and an image…that looked a lot like Sesshoumaru…a few differences perhaps but she was sure they were related…_

"_Have you someone to protect?" _

The image flashed and she jumped a bit, waking abruptly. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, but she was sure it wasn't for her jumping. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what is it?" she forgot about her temperature but he didn't. He kept the cloth upon her forehead and stared for what seemed to be an eternity at her.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" she was confused and moved his hand away from her forehead. "What do you mean?" she looked at the others.

Everyone looked at her strangely. "What's the matter?" Sango asked, breaking the odd silence.

Sesshoumaru tugged Rin by the arm quickly to her feet and stormed out, ready for answers, dragging her behind him.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other quickly. "What do you suppose that was about?"

"I don't know…" Kagome answered her friend.

Rin was terrified, Sesshoumaru smelt the fear and growled to himself. She tensed more as he led her to river and turned around, almost causing her to run into him.

She stopped suddenly and looked up at him, afraid of what he was going to do. For the first time in her life.

Sesshoumaru wanted to curse himself for scaring her but this had to be answered. He took her by the shoulders and with seering gold orbs, pinned her gaze. She was too scared to look away. "Where did you hear that?"

Rin was still confused, "I…don't know what you are talking about." she shivered under his intense gaze.

Sesshoumaru, "'Have you someone to protect'…where did you hear it?" he was losing patience.

She thought for a moment, bewildered by what he meant and then her dream came back. "The dream."

"What dream?" he ordered sharply.

"It was a nightmare really, Lord Sesshoumaru, I do not know where it came from…"

Sesshoumaru's face turned rather grim, "I want to know of this dream. Now."

Rin was afraid to tell him. "I…do not wish it to come true."

"Tell me Rin." he ordered.

Rin looked down, "You…were killed…" he tensed, "And…Lord Jakken and I…we were cornered…and an man, who looked a bit like you appeared and said "Have you someone to protect…" and it ended. That's what happened." she looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "I do not want you to die, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru let her go quickly and she almost fell but regained balance quickly. He turned from her, looking as if he were to pace at any moment. "What could it mean."

Rin tensed, "I told you the dream. It cannot come true, right?"

Sesshoumaru turned back to her, a dry look, "You don't honestly believe in fairy tales, do you, Rin? Have you not seen enough to know there is no such thing?"

"But…" she was about to tell him that he was her fairy tale. Her white knight that saved her. Brought her back to life when everyone else would have let her perish…but he walked away from her. She reached out her hand and then brought it back to her chest as if the air scorched her skin. She turned away, tears falling down her face, "I love you, Lord Sesshoumaru." she whispered softly to herself, not knowing he heard her, smelt her tears.

She walked up the trail back to the hut and he turned to watch her go, confusion displaying across his features. 'She…cried for me? Out of love…'

Rin walked back into the hut and stopped. Where was everyone…? She turned around to go look outside and saw a demon in front of her, Kagome and Sango tied up, the baby started to cry on a small mat. Kagome's features were torn apart…her baby. Rin knew what was happening. She gulped some, appearing speechless and when they neared her, she screamed for Lord Sesshoumaru. He heard.

Faster than anything in the known era, Sesshoumaru would have mastered Kouga's speed with his shards. He entered the hut and stopped suddenly. He saw Rin in the arms of another demon, a dagger to her neck as he smirked at Sesshoumaru, "Take another step. She'll die."

Sesshoumaru's feet were planted in the ground.

Inuyasha and Miroku were right on Sesshoumaru's tail as they stopped suddenly and saw the scene. "Kagome…" Inuyasha breathed out.

Kagome's face snapped up to her mate, tears glistened her cheek as the gag stopped her from calling out to him.

Miroku started to see fire, "Sango…" he looked at the others, "What is the meaning of this?"

The one holding Rin looked at Miroku, "The son of the dog lord lives here…and now we have both at our will."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at each other, exchanging unamused looked. "What makes you say you've got us bending to your will?" Inuyasha scoffed, folding his arms.

A demon beside Kagome kicked her in the stomach. She actually let out a scream and he went still. "That is the reason." the demon answered back.

Sesshoumaru saw red, "Cowardly act. Holding a woman hostage for your petty game."

The demon smiled more, "You must be Sesshoumaru…you look the eldest."

Sesshoumaru's chin raised some, "What do you wish for in return for the safety of them?"

The demon breathed against Rin's neck, sliding his tongue against it. She cringed away and tried to get away. Sesshoumaru's blood started to boil. The demon grabbed her tighter, his hand that held her at bay crept to a breast and held it tightly. She fought against him, tears trying not to fall.

Sesshoumaru had seen enough, he stepped into the hut. "No." he heard Rin whisper. He stopped suddenly and looked to her strangely.

"Rin, do not argue with your life and honor." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Rin looked away, "I have no honor." he felt like an ass. Her whole life, he didn't once take her anywhere to prove she did have honor. All the things that others had said, demon lover…traitor…everything must have hurt at some degree.

"You have more honor than me." Sesshoumaru said truthfully and she looked up at him.

"Do not save me, Lord Sesshoumaru. I am happy knowing I have known you."

The demon scoffed and pulled her back against him, the dagger against her neck again. She looked at Sesshoumaru, no fear shown in her eyes, the tears had dried. "I am tired of this sentimental nonsense. Here is the deal. Your life for hers. Inuyasha's life for that girl's." he nodded to Kagome.

Kagome started to breath heavily as she shook her head. She couldn't let Inuyasha die for her, no matter how much she knew he would.

Rin swallowed hard, "No. I refuse to deal."

The demon laughed, "Perhaps you forgot this deal is not between you and me…it is between your lover and me."

Rin's eyes turned cold, "Sesshoumaru is not to dwell for humans. He will not make the deal."

Sesshoumaru cut off the demon's retort with to his own shock, "Yes I will."

Rin's eyes widened as she looked to him, "No! Lord Sesshoumaru, you cannot be serious!"

Jakken ran in fully attired and looked at the situation. "I missed something. None the less, Lord Sesshoumaru will come out on top."

Sesshoumaru looked back to the demon. "I must have your word that there will -never- be any harm done to Rin or Jakken, or anyone else around these premises, including this village and all who reside in it, new or old at any time."

The demon shrugged, "As long as I have your blood spilt."

"Make it a deal." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Deal." the demon smirked and looked to Inuyasha who was in utter shock his brother even thought of the girl like that.

"Kagome will always come before me." Inuyasha stepped up beside his brother, "My deal is the same as his. No harm whatsoever for any of them."

The demon let go of Rin, pushing her towards Sesshoumaru. She tripped over Jakken's foot and Sesshoumaru caught her quickly and pulled her up to face him, his face stoic as ever. "Why?" she asked in a little whisper.

Sesshoumaru brushed a hand across her face gently, "Because I have someone to protect." he kissed her forehead and neared the demon, setting her aside.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and took the gag off, kissing her gently. Tears fell down her face more, "Please don't Inuyasha."

He put a finger to her lips, "Don't worry. Take care of Izayoi." he looked to the baby and kissed it's forehead, "Don't let her grow up like I did. Just promise me that?" he looked to her and she shook her head.

"Please…" was the hardest thing she said to him. He looked to her, trying to calm her a bit.

"I love you, Kagome. And I love Izayoi. I will not let you die if I can die in place of you."

Kagome watched him walk up beside his brother.

Rin started to run up to them but a man caught her by the waist. "A deal is a deal, fair lady." he whispered in her ear, pulling her close to him.

She shook her head, "To hell with your deals!" she fought against him and looked up to Sesshoumaru quickly, "Please don't do this! I don't want it to come true!"

It took all out of Sesshoumaru not to look back and look at her. If he looked at her, he'd break his deal. He'd kill these demons and take her as his mate. But he couldn't break a deal. It was a promise. He had his honor…but she had far more.

"_Lord Sesshoumaru! Look at the flowers!" he saw a young Rin playing in the nearby daisies. He nodded and sat for a while so she could play a bit. She giggled and he wished he could see the humor in just a few petals…_

"_Lord Sesshoumaru…" Rin came up to him. He smelt blood and stood up quickly, pulling her close to examine her. "I'm…bleeding."_

"_Where?"_

_Rin blushed and looked down, "Um…"_

_He knew. He had to teach her of the birds and the bees. Of a woman and a man's puberty sessions of life…he taught her everything she knows._

_Sesshoumaru was just resting, looking at the stars when he heard a rustle. "Come out Rin." he said quietly and she hesitated a moment and walked out into the clearing he was in. "Come sit."_

_She nodded and sat beside him, looked up at the night sky and closed her eyes for a few moments. She looked so docile…full of grace. He wanted to reach out and touch her…keep her safe forever because of the image she cast at that moment…_

"_I love you, Lord Sesshoumaru…"_

Images flew through his mind as the demon unsheathed his sword. He heard Rin's frantic struggling with her captor, smelt her tears as more fell from her beautiful eyes, he felt what she felt at that moment. Love. And he then felt cold steel penetrate his flesh into his heart, straight to the other side. His eyes widened at the pain as he fell from the sword and the same was done to Inuyasha.

"Now…the bothersome duo are now out of the way…" the demon smirked and looked longingly at Rin. "We have some unfinished matters, my dear."

Rin's face cast a hateful look to him, "You gave your word!"

The demon smirked, "But we are not always truthful…" he summoned her to him. The demon holding her brought her closer to him and she saw Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's lifeless bodies.

Kagome was hyperventilating as Miroku rushed to them, skidding beside the girls and baby as he untied Sango and Kagome, handing Izayoi to Kagome. "Get out of here." he pointed to the door and walked up to the demons as the girls left quickly, Kagome passing one more look to Inuyasha.

Sango rushed her out the door as she saw the look Miroku gave the demons. She didn't know the outcome…but knew Miroku wanted her to find Kohaku and Shippou, warn the others. This was no time to argue.

Miroku said in a calm voice…a bit too calm, "Let her go."

The demons paused and looked at her. Rin slid from their grasps and grabbed the Tensaiga, swinging it at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. "Oh please work."

"Why do you want them to die again, foolish girl?" the second hand demon asked and stopped when he saw Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha awaken.

She let out a held breath and tensed quickly as she felt something slice into her back, in the middle. She gasped and fell down quickly beside the two brothers. Sesshoumaru quickly noticed a tail on the demon with a spike. No doubt what he used on Rin.

Inuyasha looked around, "Miroku…"

"They're alive." he promised and looked at the demons again, "Your actions cannot be forgiven."

Sesshoumaru brushed Rin's hair away gently and kissed her forehead gently as she faded away.

A pulse shook the room, "Have you someone to protect?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Yes." he answered his father's voice, finally understanding what his father had meant. He sliced the seekers of hell away from Rin's body and she woke.

The demons edged towards them, "A sword that does not kill but brings life…how pathetic. Afraid of death?" the leader asked.

Sesshoumaru shooed Rin away and unsheathed his other sword, sheathing the Tensaiga. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsaiga and they both showed that certain smirk. Miroku grabbed Rin by the arm before she exited and looked at her intensely, "Find Sango and the others."

She nodded quickly and ran out the hut towards the forest where Shippou and Kohaku has said they would play.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha neared the demons, unforgiveness shining in their eyes. Miroku, on the other hand, dug through the pack of Kagome's and found it!

"Eureka." he muttered and held the camera up, "Say cheese." he turned the camcorder on and taped the whole battle, snickering because he knew the turn out.

Now the others have a fun video to watch from the camcorder when they come back! Woot! More to come!

kage1586


	4. Understanding Love

I do not own Chuckie Cheese's, the Mona Lisa, Tinkerbell, or Smurfs…read on…oh yes, and this is my disclaimer, blah!

Have You Someone to Protect?

When the bodies were moved from the hut and the blood and guts were cleaned up off the floor, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku walked out to find the others. They were huddled by the tree that Inuyasha used to sleep so much in.

Inuyasha neared Kagome and dropped to his knees, almost in pure shock at what happened. He brushed his hand lightly against Izayoi's small head and kissed Kagome gently on the lips.

Shippou had to be a smart alec and say "You are the only couple that can kiss so peacefully after he just slaughtered a rack of jerks, you know that?"

Inuyasha glared at him and brushed Kagome's hair back. She looked up, shaken still, "I…was so scared." before she brought him into her arms, them both being careful not to squash Izayoi.

Kagome almost wept into Inuyasha's fire rat as she felt him, alive and fleshy against her. This was a blessing and she'd never take for granted anything he ever does for the ones he loves. She knew before, but it was even more terrifying to visually acknowledge that he'd give his life for her.

Miroku looked to Sango and smirked proudly. "What's that for?" she pointed to the camcorder.

He held it up and hit the play button, replaying some of the fight, "Memories my dear beauty." he smiled as she started laughing, feeling a bit more relieved that the stress fled their merry little tribe.

Sesshoumaru looked around and only saw Jakken frantically looking around and then looked to him, "Rin…"

Sesshoumaru tensed again and walked around, "Where did she go?" No one knew. She was becoming more of a magical disappearing act than ever!

He stormed past them, just in case. He passed a tree out of visions from the others and smelt her. Looking up, she was on a branch, sitting and looking out into the night, unaware he ventured to find her…and did.

He was frozen, looking at her with lust, pride and pure awe. He never knew he could feel these things. He hopped on the branch beside her and she screeched some, losing balance and falling backwards. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back on the branch.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you frightened me!" she huffed and held her chest and looked at him with wide eyes.

"My apologies." He muttered and looked out into the night sky she had been viewing a few moments ago. "Rin…"

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Why would you even think to do that!" she started getting ruffled again, he knew it. Smelt it. Hell, he saw it in her eyes and inwardly cringed at her glare. "How could you die for me? Why would you even think that! How could you stoop so low? What were you thinking!"

He put his hand over her mouth and looked at her softly and she hushed a bit. "Rin, one. Do not call me Lord Sesshoumaru. Two, I did it…well I don't know why. But I wasn't thinking." her shoulders drooped and she tensed when he smirked, "I was feeling."

She took his hand away from her mouth and set it on the bark beside him and looked up at him again. "Lord-…er, Sesshoumaru, that is the scariest thing you have ever said."

She slid down the tree with ease and walked towards the river, the water shimmering and she looked back to him. "But…thank you. For everything." then she walked over to the water and he tensed, knowing it was deeper than she must have known. She stepped off the ledge and he bolted after her. She dropped into the water and popped up almost instantly and waded waist deep in the water, her hair soaked from the underwater experience she had purposely gone under for.

He halted at the shore and watched her. She seemed to shimmer with the water as well.

She looked to him and smiled, "Sesshoumaru, perhaps, you need to just let the river take over…" she relaxed and floated on her back downstream.

Sesshoumaru tensed as he recalled the rapids. 'Rin. Come back. Now."

Rin rolled her eyes, "Make me." as she challenged, the rapids gently tossed her but he knew they got worse. His eye twitched, "This is not the time to taunt."

"There is never a time for anything." she grabbed a rock and looked at him, her head resting on her hands as she held on, "If you will risk your life for me, why not have fun with me?"

He halted on his thoughts and neared her slowly on the shore and looked at the water. "I suppose…" he was a bit nervous to just "let go."

He took off his chest plate and armor. She looked at him strangely. "Why are you taking all that off?"

He looked at her as if she lost her mind, "I'd sink and wouldn't be able to just "have fun.""

She nodded as he took off his shoes, "Lord Sesshoumaru…"

He looked at her and took off his upper clothing and she blanched, "What are you looking at?" he was bewildered about her glances back and forth, blushing and she was bewildered at why he would even get that undressed unless bathing!

He smirked, "I left the swords at the hut, I don't have to worry though. I can still transform if I need to."

She swallowed hard as he lowered himself into the water and neared her slowly. She didn't see his missing arm as an imperfection, just a way to show of what he's been through. She admired it actually.

She thought to herself that he didn't need to transform, he was already big and brawny enough for her as it was…but he didn't mean it that way.

Actually, in his mind, he smiled some. He was doing this…uncontrollably but he felt the urge to. His gut told him to make her understand what he saw in her, who he was when she was near him. And tonight, he had come to the decision, she was the woman that held that place in his heart he denied to the Sirens…she was who he wanted to protect…he needed to. Because, if he didn't protect her, he wouldn't protect himself…as odd as that sounds, he understood.

Inuyasha and Kagome curled in their bed with Izayoi between them, holding each other's hands as they slept. Miroku stayed up with Sango, Kohaku and Shippou for a little while longer.

Jakken looked to them, "Do you think something is keeping them?"

Miroku smiled, "Something is brewing between them two."

Jakken scoffed, "Lord Sesshoumaru would not stoop to a human mate."

Sango rolled her eyes, "No? Perhaps you do not remember what happened just earlier tonight. He gave his life for her."

Jakken paused and began to think it over.

Kohaku smiled, "I hope they do get together. They'd make a funny couple…she appears so comforting and him so rough."

Sango laughed, "True, but opposites attract and complete each other." she looked to Inuyasha and his two main ladies in his life, "Those two over there will always be together, whether or not they were ever mated. They are bound by fate. No matter what…"

Shippou smirked, "Maybe it's the ramen."

Miroku smiled some, "I don't think so…the way to a man's heart is not by his stomach…it's his heart. But Inuyasha won't admit it…he just showed it just like Sesshoumaru."

"Let's head to bed…the others have as well." Sango indicated Kagome's grandfather and Kaede, Souta and her mother and their comrades in love. The few awake and still stirring agreed and they all crept into bed and fell into slumber.

Rin splashed water at Sesshoumaru as he neared her, trying to relieve the tension, "Lord Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru smirked some and stepped up to about two inches from her. She gazed up at him in the moonlight, "That Lord thing needs to stop." he lowered his head and she froze up.

"Well…" she broke his trance as he looked to her, "I'm not drowning, you don't need to give me breath, I'm sure I'm breathing fine."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "That you are, Rin. But your breathing is unregulated, your heart is pulsing wildly. I wonder why…" he knew.

She swallowed hard and looked away from his glowing orbs. "Just the joy that I have actually led you to let go a bit."

He cupped her head in his hand and looked at her, turning her head to look back up at him. "Rin, you've led me to a lot of things." his head lowered and his lips hovered over him, "You've made me feel much of what I cannot understand." he touched his lips to hers and she went tenser as he pulled her into his grasp, his arm around her as he brought her closer to him, the current strengthening from his energy waves, he refused to let go of her as he deepened the kiss.

Her arms uncontrollably reached around his neck as she stood on tip toes, pulling herself up more to him. Her fingers felt his stranded of silver hair, not graying she was sure. He had too much life in him for any such thing.

She loved him.

He loved her.

But neither knew the other did. They just knew they did.

She broke the kiss and looked up at him, "Lor…Sesshoumaru?"

He looked down at her, his eyes shining more than she ever seen. "Rin."

She looked down, "Why? Why would you toy with me like this?" he was taken aback. Toying with her! The ludicrous thought! "You can have any female in your arms and you choose one who has already died."

He let go of her and tilted her head up with his fingers and smirked, "Rin, I don't want any female. I don't want to have a girl that has not already died." she looked at him strangely, "You know how to live like you were dying, every moment. And I can't stand the thought of you in someone else's arms."

Her heart, rejuvenated by his words, "But…"

"Rin, I will not have anyone harm you." he paused and kissed her forehead as she smiled some, "I will not have anyone ever take you away unless you wish it to be."

Rin looked up quickly, "I…no. I don't want that. Ever since I was a little girl when I met you, I didn't want to leave your side."

His heart warmed up, strange as it was to feel, he felt wonderful about it. This was so unlike him! He was a demon lord, he was a fierce enemy to anyone who trifled him.

But, when he looked at Rin, he could either be your worst nightmare for harming her…or he could be a puppy and curl right up in her arms as she slept. He couldn't think of anything more comforting.

Sesshoumaru smiled, "That boy, Iyuti, he made me realize that a Lord needs a Lady…"

Rin looked away, "And I am human."

He heard the shame and hurt in her voice, "Rin…for decades I have not figured out why my father loved Inuyasha's mother." she looked up at him strangely.

"It was just love, Sesshoumaru, you can't control it." Rin pointed out.

He shook his head, "No…but I can describe it to an extent that you might understand. He was a…how did you call me, valiant demon?" she smiled some, "He would fall to no one but he died for her, after being told not to." she tensed that he knew of this and was sharing it with her. "He asked me years ago if I had someone to protect…and I said I would not be as weak as him and that I didn't have anyone to protect."

She tensed, "But…"

"Rin." he quieted her with his eyes looking into hers sincerely, "I was wrong and I understand it. When you told the children today that if you had a heart you could be stronger if they threatened whatever occupied it, I began to realize that was what happened to my father. He couldn't imagine Izayoi ever dying. He couldn't see that happen to the woman he loved and the son she bore from their love. He knew there would be many questions left unanswered but as long as they lived, he was sure they wouldn't need to be. And I know I will never be able to answer everything you ask, and I don't plan to but at least you ask and are not afraid to."

She looked at him strangely, "I do not fear you, Sesshoumaru."

He smiled and pulled her close to him again, her soaked kimino against him. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, "I cannot bear to lose you, Rin." knowing that only she heard his words and the trees and river surrounding them, not smelling anything else.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him a bit tighter, "I don't want to ever think of it…but I'm still human."

"And I am a demon."

She looked up to him again, "But Sesshoumaru, if anything…happened, you will look down upon our children as half demon half human."

Her words brutally hit him. He cringed inwardly but didn't show, "Kohaku covered that."

She looked at him strangely, "Kohaku? Sango and Miroku's boy?"

"Yes." he paused and smirked, his teeth seeming to glow in the moonlight. "He said that we are brothers, blood. Nothing can change it and I've come to accept Inuyasha as an equal because he gave his life for the same reason I did, in the same way, without fear showing because he felt he was doing the right thing."

She smiled, "I'm glad you don't see humans are weaker and less loyal than demons."

He shook his head, "No Rin, humans are probably more loyal than us demons, you've never strayed that. As far as physically weaker, perhaps…but emotionally, you surpass us in every way."

Rin almost laughed, "No, you just have a different way of showing it."

She began to shiver and he pulled her to the shore and lifted her up and onto the land as he jumped out of the water effortlessly and landed beside her and held out his hand, "Come Rin, you are cold, we shall rest now."

She took his hand and they grabbed his clothes and armor and found a tree to lay under as it was a bit far to walk back to the hut. Sides, they needed alone time.

The next Morning…

Sesshoumaru and Rin laid, beside each other. His arm draped over her protectively and her curled against him. They were covered in his puff. He even made a vow in his sleep…never to let harm fall upon her innocence.

Nothing had happened, just love blossomed last night. Emotionally, but they both knew more would happen. And they also knew…that if the others found out, Sesshoumaru wouldn't hear the end of it from Inuyasha.

But…on the brighter side, they found out that they were secured in each other's hearts. And that's all they ever wanted.

Reviews Please

Ok, I know that was really short compared to my other chaps…but I'm basically finished unless you guys want me to go on more…I don't know what else to do!

If you think I should continue, give me a few ideas if you want…

If you think I should quit and this is a fine ending, comment that way…

Much thanks!

-kage1586


	5. A Dance To Grind For

I do not own Chester the Cheetah, Trix, or Luck the Leprechaun…I do own sex dice though…from Spencer Gifts!

Have You Someone To Protect

Rin awoke, stirring a bit beside her was her Lord. Yep, her Lord. Her destined mate, she only hoped she hadn't been dreaming when he said the most precious words to her.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were closed as she turned in his arm's grasp and looked at him. She admired how he looked relaxed when he slept yet you could also understand how proud and arrogant he could be. He looked like an angel. How ironic, she thought, that a demon could be seen as an angel. But she didn't care, he was everything to her.

His eyes opened and she froze in thought, afraid that what he exposed was just her imagination soaring.

Then he smiled.

She never seen anything else so beautiful, so touching. His smile melted her heart and she became bolder every moment she glanced at it. She claimed his lips with her own and for a moment, he tensed until he understood what was going on.

His grasp tightened on her delicate frame as he brought her closer.

"LORD SESSHOUMARUUUUUUUUU" they jumped away from each other, their heart's pulsing wildly and their blushes flaring to radiant red as they looked up at each of the members of the gang then back to each other and looked away quickly.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Inuyasha yelled and pointed at Sesshoumaru who almost wanted to throttle his brother with his venomous claws.

Sango smiled and walked up to Rin, knelt down and whispered, "You guys were so cute, we didn't want to disturb you while you slept."

"You…You've been watching this whole time!" Rin blanched and looked up at Sango, horrified.

"Yep." Sango snickered and Rin wanted to hide under a rock.

Sesshoumaru was the first to stand, unaware that his armor was still off and on his side and walked towards Inuyasha with a menacing glare.

Inuyasha couldn't stop laughing, "You forgot your metal barbs!"

Sesshoumaru paused, smirked and grabbed Inuyasha into his arms and hugged him.

Everybody: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;

Rin was the first to break the trance as she smiled softly. Inuyasha almost wanted to shove Sesshoumaru away from him and ask if he was berserk. But, he knew he was just waiting for the day when this would come since he was a child. Acceptance from his older brother. He'd never admit it, but he has always looked up to him…

Inuyasha returned the embrace. Jakken was about to die and screech at the same time. Rin gave him -that- look and he swallowed his words again.

Inuyasha was the first to back off as he looked up at Sesshoumaru with first a look of understanding and then a smirk. He crossed his arms and looked away proudly, "Knew you'd surrender one day."

Sesshoumaru's mouth quirked up as he gave his brother the benefit of the doubt. He looked back to Rin and walked up to her, "Tired of the forest?"

Rin's eyes lit up. She'd been eyeing that festival down in the town by the end of the river, where it deltas to the bay. Then she stopped her fantasies, "But Sesshoumaru…what about you?"

He shrugged, "Perhaps if they accept Inuyasha, I won't be such a big threat."

Inuyasha paused and then began to think it over, "Yea…festivals, we've gone to a few."

Kagome smiled, "Yea…I think it'll be great for us all…that is if you accept the company."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Of course…but Rin and I must go find other clothes…" he smirked and looked down at her still damp kimino.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded, taking her hand. "We shall meet at the festival at dusk." he said authoratively.

The others all smiled. Jakken wasn't though…he was all alone. "Come on Jakken." Shippou said and smiled, "You can come with us! We'll play games and everything."

For once…Jakken felt like he belonged.

---- Ala Store…cuz I said so! ----

Rin was looking in the female section as Sesshoumaru was being suited for a nice slack set. The fabric was almost like silk, how soft it felt on him, but he wasn't a silk kinda guy.

Rin looked at a dress. She loved it, he saw it from the other side of the department. She held it up to her and he could only imagine what she'd look like with it on. He summoned a man over and nodded to her, "Anything she wants, it's on my tab. Tell her something different."

"Yes sir." the man nodded and walked over to Rin to relay the message.

Sesshoumaru smirked, she deserved the finest garment…and even that was not even in comparison to her beauty, rare and true.

"Ma'am?" the man walked up to Rin as she looked at the price tag and paled some, putting it back. She turned to the man and nodded her acknowledgement.

"Yes sir?" she was a bit miffed on why anyone would call her by ma'am but that was besides the point.

"Everything you desire is on the house." he smiled and walked to the dress, taking it back off the rack and holding it to her side so as not to make a certain demon lord any bit jealous.

"Jest, I'm sure." she paused and looked up at Sesshoumaru, a knowing smirk crossed his features and she looked back to the man. "One…moment please."

"As you wish, ma'am." the man backed away as she walked up to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, it's too pricey."

He shrugged, "Price is nothing compared to the look in your eyes when you like something that much." she looked away, knowing what he meant and he continued, "Your eyes lit up almost as much as when you look at me."

She looked up with a childish smile, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. He brushed the tailor away from his arm and stepped down to Rin and held his arm up. "Feel it. I think you'll like it."

Rin felt the fabric and smiled, "It's beautiful Sesshoumaru." she looked up at him, his golden eyes held her captive, it was unquestionable. He knelt down and kissed her gently.

"Pick out whatever you'd like, the price is no consequence. Never will be." he brushed the other lock of hair behind her ear.

She nodded, "If you're sure…"

"Positive, I should have started this years ago." he jested a bit.

"Thank you." she smiled and turned back to the man and walked up. "I do believe I'll try this on though…just to be sure."

The man neared her a bit, whispering, very sure that Sesshoumaru would want to hear…but didn't. Sesshoumaru's jaw clicked some as he stepped back to get fitted for the shirt. The pants were next.

Rin smiled at the man's words, "That's almost cruel!" she hissed.

"Ah, but it will be worth it."

She nodded, "Very well." She would take the man's advice, try the dress on…and not show Sesshoumaru till the time they left. She'd be able to wear it out and leave her clothes there if she'd like. She was so happy Sesshoumaru found a small classy store with demons and humans working together.

She went to the fitting room. A few minutes later, she came out with a huge smile on her face. "Now…accessorizing!" she chimed and saw the look on Sesshoumaru's face.

She walked up to him and he knew he had to explain his grim features, "What did he say? Why didn't you show me how it looked."

"Patience is a virtue my darlin'." she joked and ran to accessorize. He liked that. Darlin'. Rin was just spouting off new things he never would have thought about her saying or doing. She was absolutely stunning him in every move, every wave of her hair, and every shimmer in her eyes.

----- Shopping Done…End Result: A+ -----

Sesshoumaru was busy fidgeting with his sleeves while waiting for Rin to come our of the powder room in the store that he barely heard her come up. Oh, but he knew her footsteps. He straightened up and turned around. Almost.

He paused midstep while visualizing a goddess before him. A stunning beauty with the figure any woman would rightly kill for.

Her light, not even a sky blue dress reveled in her curves. The shimmering glitter particles made every man or beast stop in their tracks to examine her beauty.

Her laced up stilettos (do not own) or a satiny white emphasized her legs, long and slender, any male would dare not drool on her cloud of desirability.

The dress cut off just above the knees, about two or three inches and the top was a sleek spaghetti strap with a low dip, revealing a bit, but not too much of her feminine breasts.

She gazed to the only male that ever held her interest. Sesshoumaru. Every male in the store knew it. The females as well. Her hair was loose with sequins and barrettes of silver stars and glitter shimmered from the maple color of her strands.

Diamond earrings matched the necklace, small yet making the statement that she was no fool. Her earrings dangled, as did the diamond fang from her chain. Her tanned skin shown off in the light of her grace.

She walked up to Sesshoumaru and when he was caught out of trance that this was infact, Rin, he gazed into her eyes, outlined with a soft white powder that shimmered in his orbs. A soft yet noticeable hue of pink blanketed her lips as she smiled, revealing her white teeth.

Sesshoumaru was lost. He knew it. And if he didn't have the self control that he did possess, he'd be hard as a rock. But he knew, this night would end with panting and climaxes when he got her out of that dress.

She winked at him and walked around him, circling him. He then noticed the straps on the back of her dress strap up and she wasn't wearing anything to hide her perfect back. He almost groaned in need. As he went to touch her, she broke his thoughts, "I must say, I believe we both did well."

He wanted to cough and say "is that it! Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? DAMN!" but this is Sesshoumaru.

Instead he said, "Yes, of course." Clearing his throat and shaking the mens' hands that had helped them, he took Rin's elbow as she was admiring him. "Come Rin."

Rin crossed her arms. He paused and looked at her strangely. She looked up to him and smiled, "You look damn good in black."

He smiled, his black (silky) shirt, shimmered some as he walked, his arms swaying beside him as they talked.

"…Sesshoumaru, when did you get another arm?" Rin pointed to his new arm.

He looked down and moved it like a regular arm, "Ah yes…they are a specialty shop." he smirked, "I didn't have a reason to have another arm…but now I do to hold you with."

Rin was flustered, "Oh, I didn't mind you without both arms."

He tilted her head up, "But I did." he kissed her gently. His black slacks feeling a bit uncomfortable, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "It feels much better pulling you closer and knowing I can be almost as perfect as you."

"Ok, where's the old Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked and laughed, "You're as perfect as it gets."

"Almost. But I stumble compared to your stance." he smiled, he loved the sound of her laughter as he pulled her towards the festival. "You will be the Belle of the ball.

She blushed, "Do you think it's too much?"

"Not if we dance." he said firmly, knowing she wouldn't deny him. She knew he wanted to and would do anything to do just that.

--- Festival ---

Kagome and the others were already at the games and rides. Izayoi stayed with Lady Kaede back at the hut.

Rin saw the dance floor and looked to Sesshoumaru. He smirked, "Of course." he led her through the crowd and it was as if as soon as they stepped on the dance floor, slow music seemed to want to play. He pulled her close and she almost fell in her shoes but in the grace that he held onto her, no one could tell.

She blushed as he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer, her hand resting on his shoulder, he took the other in his hand and they started slow dancing. Right in step, though both knew each other hadn't danced at all since they've known each other.

"How do you know how to dance, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He smirked, "My father used to dance with my mother on some moonlit nights. And it's Sesshoumaru."

She looked down some, "I'm sure I'll learn that someday, I'm sorry."

He knelt back and down to catch her attention. When she gazed up at him, he captured her lips, pulling her closer by her waist and taking his hand from hers and placing it in the back of her neck. Her arms wrapped around his neck. A whirlwind of energy lifted from him, he never felt anything like it.

The dancers around them gazed some but since Inuyasha had done something along those lines a while back, they didn't mind and continued dancing.

Rin didn't even notice and when they broke their lip locking, she gazed up to him and giggled.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked bewildered, still flustered from the kiss.

"I do believe some of my lipstick is upon your lips now." it was his time to blush as he sighed and reached up to wipe it away.

She stilled his hand and smiled, "Other side."

He smirked and let her hand guide his to the stained skin as he brushed it off. "Thank you."

She smiled genuinely and leaned against his chest, one hand resting on his shoulder and the other on his bicep as he rocked her with his hands around her body.

As a fast paced, grindable song started to play, Rin could tell Sesshoumaru was uncomfortable. She smiled, "You aren't scared, are you?"

"No." Sesshoumaru said firmly and looked away, "I never saw this dancing unless it was Gypsies looking for mischief and intercourse."

She smiled and leaned up some, "Sesshoumaru, it is a dance." when he was about to interrupt, she placed her finger on his lips, "A dance of undying passions."

He looked at her disbelievingly. "You have never danced like that, how would you know?"

"You don't have to ever dance like it to know how to dance like it. It is a beat of pure trueness to your inner callings."

He looked at her strangely as she started swaying gently with the makeup, "Rin…"

"You don't have to do anything, Sesshoumaru." she promised as she circled him, her fingers trailing a blaze of fire around his body, everywhere she touched.

He stiffened some as she came in front of him, her back to his chest and swayed slowly, teasing him in every way.

And being a demon, he smelt her desires, her lustful womanhood calling to him, her untrained virginity, her pure decency mixed with a seductive succubus, sucking his energy from him as he watched her, felt her.

He smelt the energy cascading from her body, erupting around them. He knew she was doing this of free will, for him.

He surrendered to the feel of her against his waist, and after a few moments, he began to sway with her, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her back into him where she'd feel his throbbing manhood pulsing against her.

He wanted her. He knew it. She felt it. She knew it.

She wanted him. She knew it. He smelt it. He knew it.

----

After the dances, which of course were caught on tape by Miroku and Sango who smiled, knowing what Rin had done to Sesshoumaru. What Sesshoumaru let out of Rin.

They all met at dusk at a tiny restaurant on the bay. Rin and Sesshoumaru were still so heated from their lusts clashing. The others looking at them with smirks. They all saw the video before this and Rin and Sesshoumaru had no idea.

"You look nice tonight, Rin." Kagome was the first to speak.

"Thank you." she nodded and smiled.

Inuyasha feh'd, and Miroku nudged Sesshoumaru some, "Who knew you had it in you?"

Sesshoumaru almost growled at Miroku but he was enjoying the night too much to ruin it with this lecherous monk.

The night didn't have much of the gang hanging out, the couples just spent long waited quality time with each other.

Rin and Sesshoumaru rode the rides, even down to the carousal. They played games and no one knew how Sesshoumaru could hit every mark. Rin ended up with a few things, but the one thing she loved was Sesshoumaru's pick. A crystal rose with a golden ribbon, the same color of his eyes around it. She even had a small bag for her gifts as they left the festival for the cliff above the bay.

They sat on the edge, their feet dangling as they gazed up at the stars, waiting for the firework show.

Sesshoumaru felt comfortable with Rin, never having to harness anything. He looked to her out of the corner of her eye and she was fiddling with the diamond fang from her necklace.

He stilled her hand and she looked up at him. "Tis not ladylike to fiddle."

She stuck out her tongue and he went rigidly hard. Just the thought of what that tongue could do…

He paused and regained composure. He brushed her hair back some, oblivious to the feel of the glitter spray she had put in it. "I love you Rin."

Her fingers dropped the necklace as she looked at him, almost too shocked to hear what he spoke of. That was the first time he said it, truly, without her disbelieving him. And it felt wonderful.

"I love you too, Sesshoumaru."

---- Some bad place ----

A demon gazed at them in her crystal orb. "I'll have you Sesshoumaru…and she'll die. Again. This time, she won't come back to life."

----- Back to them -----

The fireworks started going off. Beneath them and between them. Her hand drifted up his leg daringly as the first firework blasted up above them. As she gazed up to the shimmering lights, he shuddered from where her hand set. Just above his groin.

"I'm enjoying this show much more than I thought I would ever enjoy simple explosions."

She looked to him knowingly, "But there are many more explosions than just a firework."

That set him off. He grasped her face between his hands and pulled her face close to his, kissing her fiercely. Everything she put him through, everything he's put her through all clashed in his desires.

The dangers they've been in, the laughter and wonder they shared tonight made one hell of a bang as he gently pushed her against the ground.

The only thing that illuminated them were the flashes of lights from the firecrackers above.

She fumbled with his buttons, and when she was down to the bottom of his shirt, she slid her hands inside and to his back. He growled some as he finally found the zipper to her dress. On the side, of all places.

Unzipping the sheer fabric on her body, he eased her out of her dress. Her bare breasts were enough to drive him insane. Down her stomach to her laced panties. He looked down at her stilettos and smiled, "Those stay on."

She flushed some as he took in his time on every inch of her. "Sesshoumaru…"

He hushed her and pulled off his shirt, throwing it aside with her dress, kicked off his shoes and soon his slacks were on the mound as well.

She found out…

He went…

COMMANDO! WOO!

She swallowed hard as she caught a glimpse of his manhood, hard and throbbing against her thigh. She didn't understand how he'd been holding onto his control so long. It must have hurt.

She slid her knee up his leg, aching for him to touch her in every way. For some reason, she didn't know why she was so easy to get with him but her derenses failed her with a gentle look from him. She was his captive…and yet, she desired it so much.

He slid a claw down her stomach. She shivered, not thinking once that he'd ever use his venom claw on her. And she was right. More so, her ripped her panties and threw them aside.

Her feminine hair was of pure bliss to his eyes. Even as untrained as he knew she was, she knew what she wanted. She didn't know that he had to control ever feral ounce of him to not take her in a harmful way to her virgin body.

He looked up to her, her eyes almost in a flutter as his fingers played with curls below. He needed her to crave everything he was, he knew he could do it.

She gasped a bit as his hand crept up on her stomach and he withdrew his claws. Why, she had no idea but he did. He seemed to know what he was doing. His claws, he mastered to pull in to normal fingernails on a command as not to hurt her in any way if for some reason, he had to get to her quickly and didn't want to risk an accidental venom strike. But he didn't need to catch her, he was to lift her above the galaxies.

As a firework illuminated the sky, his finger slid up her gently, slowly as he saw her features tense and relax, tense and relax. He knew he had to stretch her before she felt anything thicker in her.

He was determined to make her his mate. He was to claim her. If she'd have him.

Slowly probing her, feeling her feminine juices flow down his finger, he smiled and kissed her stomach gently. She would have giggled had she been in any other situation with him. He licked her juices off his finger as another firework illuminated them.

The sight made her ooze more as he smiled, smelling her sweet beauty erupting deep in her. He knew he could make her last a bit more. He was well ready to just take her now, he'd been saving every last ounce of control he had for her. As the firework's light died down, Rin saw his eyes look down at her feminine area.

Flustered a bit until the eyes dipped down and looked at her playfully. She wanted to ask what was so funny until his tongue dove inside her. She hissed and arched back, grabbing his hair in her fingers and closing her eyes. She'd never felt anything so wonderful. As his tongue lapped against her, she felt as if nothing could ever feel so ecstatically satisfying to her female needs. Until he sucked.

She cried out and pulled his head closer to her. Feeling him smirk against her swollen lips, he flicked his tongue one last time and climbed above her, a firework illuminating her hazed over gaze. He bent his head down and kissed her. She tasted herself on his lips, it was highly erotic for her as well.

After the short yet passion filled kiss, she ran her fingers gently over his staff. He grasped her hand into his and circled her hand around him. "You don't have to be too gentle Rin."

She blushed, as though he'd been reading her mind and felt everything from the base to the tip. Then down the bottom length as she took him fully into her hand by herself. He shuddered, hardening even more in her grasp.

"Sesshoumaru…" she said in a forced whisper.

His golden orbs penetrated her gaze as a firework illuminated his perfect features. "Yes Rin?"

She blushed some, "I…" she looked down slightly. He pulled her face up with one hand, resting his body on the other.

"Tell me."


	6. A Dance To Grind For Cont

"I wish to taste you…as you tasted me." she looked up to him, scared of what he'd say of such an unladylike thing.

Instead of being disgusted with her, he appeared speechless. "Rin…"

"Please…" she whispered low, in a seductive voice only she'd ever have over him.

He pushed away from her and back away a bit, unsure of what to do. No other female had ever thought of pleasing him when he used to take and go. Oh yes, he was experienced…but this was Rin…

Rin stepped in front of him, the fireworks erupting as loud as their hearts combined pulsing, the lights illuminating both their nude bodies, "Sesshoumaru." she neared him and pushed herself up against him. He growled low and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face into her neck and inhaling her simple yet complex scent.

"It is up to you, Rin." he whispered and nuzzled her gently.

He felt her small smile against his collarbone as she kissed it gently. He stood up straight, "How do you plan to please me?"

Rin smiled wickedly and as the firework's blazes faded, she knelt down in front of him and took him fully into her mouth. He took in a swift breath and pulled his confidence up to not fall of pure lustful desires. If he wasn't ready for her then, he was now.

It must have been all the popsicles Jakken and her had eaten when they were bored and wanted a treat, he thought. It was always strangely erotic to watch her swirl her tongue and tackle it with her mouth. He had only wished…until…

In. Out. In. Out. Swirl tongue on tip. In. Out. In.

He had enough, pushing her away and down on the ground gently, he dove his finger up into her swiftly but knew not too harmful. She at least knew the final outcome would hurt but not like anything she ever knew of yet. He growled low, "You have no idea what you do to me."

She rose, arching her toes and back, "I…think I have a good idea."

He smirked and lowered his head, parting her folds with his fingers and diving his tongue deep into her. Her thoughts swam in pure dizzy bliss as she arched more, begging for more. He stilled her legs from flaring up as he dug his tongue as deep as it goes, and for being a demon, that's pretty deep.

Her juices flowed into his mouth but he knew she didn't hit top yet. He came away, her body pulsing as she begged him to continue. He stilled her moans and whimpers of protest with his mouth. "This will hurt…" he whispered against her lips.

She nodded quickly, "Are you sure, Rin?"

A gentleman to the end, she grasped his face in her hands, "Yes."

That's all he needed to hear. In one swift move, he broke into her barrier. She tried so hard not to scream and at the first muffle of it, he covered her mouth with his, pushing her arms above her head as he captured the cries in his throat.

As her cries died down a bit, he moved his lips gently away from hers. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs, his hands resting by her head as her arms were released. "I am sorry it hurt, Rin. It will be sore."

Rin bit her lip, "I'm sorry I cried."

He kissed her nose and withdrew a bit. She grasped his shoulders, "Sesshoumaru…"

He smirked and placed a finger on her lips, "Shh…" he whispered as he came back into her. She tensed up, wincing a bit but as he continued, the pain seemed to cease a little more each time.

She smiled some and relaxed against him. It took everything he had to be gentle with her for now. This night was for making love, not sex. She couldn't handle sex right now. She needed slow, easy strokes everywhere. Gentle and calm…and that's what she got.

When he knew she was quite close to her body's climax, he flicked a tongue over one of her nipples and she tensed, looking at him in surprise. "We are not finished."

She sent him a sly look, "And when will we be?"

"Never." he promised and nuzzled up by her neck, "Rin…?"

She closed her eyes at his whisper, "yes?"

Almost purring in her ear, "Would it be too rash to ask you to be my mate?"

Her heart soared as she turned his head to her, his golden orbs sincere as ever in the firework's lighting. "No. I'd rather prefer it if you would."

He smirked and licked her neck gently, "It will hurt."

"It's ok." she had once heard how demons mated. They could be true lifelong mates, regardless of demon or human, the human's life would be extended just like theirs unless they agree for a human life, which was very rare. Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't, they're both demons, half but nonetheless.

"And…?"

"Always."

He smirked. She knew what he'd ask. If he wanted to be connected to him by blood.

He nipped gently at her neck, "I'm sorry" he whispered before he bit down deep into her flesh. She grasped his arms and tensed more than when he breeched her virginity. It hurt so bad but she didn't want to deafen him by screaming.

He bit his lip after he licked some of her blood away and the blood from his lip merged with hers. A few moments later, her eyes saw the night as day, her ears heard every breeze, her fingers became softer and firmer at the same time, her scent inhaled every musk in their love making night, and her teeth became canines on the side. He looked down to her, knowing her fangs wouldn't be enough to say she's a demon, other than that, she was human looking.

Her climax was on the brink as he quickened his pace just a bit, tweaking her nipples gently and nibbling at her ear. She reached her hand between them and stroked the bottom of his shaft one more time before they both let go in a vortex of shape shifting desires of pure undying lust, love, innocence, tormenting feelings of longings finally coming true.

When they relaxed in each other's arms, he pulled her as close as he could to his chest. "Bite and do the same…" he whispered.

He didn't have to tell her twice. Biting into his neck and biting her lip, mixing of the blood, he didn't have much happen to her, except that he found it strangely erotic that she bites hard, good and rough.

She laid back in his arms and gazed up at him. "Am I…"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru nuzzled her gently, licking gently at her blood as to not drain into her hair. She sighed and kissed his ear gently. It flickered as he looked down at her gently. "I won't let anything happen to you, Rin." he promised.

"I know." she trusted his every word. And after a few moments, they both fell asleep in blissful memories of that night.

---- Bad Place ----

"There is always a way to reverse what has been done. Now that she is not pure innocence, I can kill her." the female demon smirked, running her red fingertips along her crystal before the image faded.

She stepped up to her wardrobe, "What should I wear for the girl's funeral?" she picked out a wedding dress and smirked, "Sesshoumaru is as good as mine."

(bleh!)

Ok, so most of you said you wanted more chaps…and here was the lemon.

If I get restricted from posting any more chaps on this story…sorry (sigh)

It happens…but I'll just post a sequel to it (smile)

Thanks for all your support!

Reviews please --'''

-Kage1586


	7. Undying Protectiveness for Others

I do not own much of anything…this is the disclaimer, and I hope I feel better soon lol ouchies…on with the show…

Have You Someone to Protect

Rin lay in Sesshoumaru's arms on the cliff, under the trees where he had moved her and their belongings. Both were asleep (yet again) as the winds began to change to a deranged gust.

Sesshoumaru bolted awake and pulled his slacks on, covering Rin in his shirt as she stirred and looked at him strangely. "What's going on?" she asked.

He looked around suspiciously, "Someone is here."

"Why is it that people like to look at others sleep? It's really rude." she muttered. He smiled some and began to say something as he sensed something coming straight at them, more Rin than anyone.

He dodged in front of her as a sword came closer. He grunted as it sliced into his abdomen. Even though they were bonded by blood, Rin couldn't feel it, but she saw it. "Sesshoumaru!" she got up quickly as he pulled the sword out of his flesh and threw it to the side.

"Rin, get away." he warned her for her safety.

"But-"

"Go." he looked coldly down at her and she froze a moment. His eyes were cold as ice but for a moment, he bent down and kissed her gently, whispering against her lips, "please."

She nodded, touched his cheek and whispered back, "Be careful, I love you Sesshoumaru."

"I love you as well Rin, now go."

As she ran and hid, the gust of wind slowed, retreated and came back as a tornado. Sesshoumaru's claws began to glow as he summoned his whip, slashing at the whirlwind, hitting it's mark.

A woman appeared, a cut across her cheek began to bleed. She smiled, "Hello Sesshoumaru."

He tensed, "Who are you? What business do you have with me?"

"I have come to take you as my mate. You should feel lucky." she smiled, her dark ruby red lips glistened as her fangs bared to him.

He growled, "I'm repulsed instead."

She tsked him and held out her hand, pulling Rin out of hiding and into her grasp, a sword appeared in her hand as she held it to Rin's neck.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, "Release her."

The woman shook her head, "She won't be as soon as I turn back the time."

"What?" Sesshoumaru didn't like the sound of that, and nor did Rin.

Rin swallowed hard, "Sesshoumaru…"

He made a step forward and the woman began to speak, "You are human and have no right to call him by such informalities."

Rin almost growled at the witch, her eyes began to glow golden as her fangs became more evident and her claws grew out from her regular nails. "And you're a bitch and have no right in this realm."

The woman laughed, "Ah, perhaps I should have introduced myself as Sesshoumaru asked." Rin and Sesshoumaru looked at each other as the woman continued, "I am Niora, keeper of time and the ability of wind is just a perk. I shall take Sesshoumaru back in time, before he met you as a child and make him my mate. That is how I will reverse your mating so he may mate me."

Rin scoffed, "Nonsense, you cannot change a mating." Sesshoumaru was silent. She looked at him strangely, "She can't, right?"

"She's the only one who can." he muttered.

Rin paled as Niora threw her to the side and bolted at Sesshoumaru who attempted to dodge but the wind brought him to her instead. She grabbed his shoulders and smirked, "This may hurt." and they vanished.

Rin's demonic features disappeared as did her memories of Sesshoumaru and everyone else. Again, she was alone.

----

Sesshoumaru and Niora appeared right after Inuyasha sliced his arm off. She figured it would be as good a time as any.

"Sesshoumaru, how bout we begin the ritual?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "Who are you?" his memory had faded.

"I am Niora, you promised we would mate one day when we were kids." she fiddled with his memories in time, and put that falsified image into his mind.

He gave her a droll look, "I have no use for a wench like you."

She growled and grabbed him by his arm, "We will mate, you shall see."

Sesshoumaru shrugged her off, "Do well not to touch me for you shall perish if you do so again."

----

Kagome and the others looked out to the road as they saw Rin in a black silk shirt walking alone, looking around, everyone staring at her as if she were scum.

"What is wrong with Sesshoumaru!" Kagome gasped and ran up to Rin, "Rin, are you alright?"

Rin looked to the strange woman, "Who are you?"

Kagome's face came to high alert, "Rin, do you remember anything? I'm Kagome, remember? Inuyasha? Sesshoumaru? Jakken?"

Rin shook her head, "I do not know of who or what you speak of."

Kagome gasped, "Come with me, we have a lot to get to the bottom of."

-----

"So you mean you don't remember anything?" Sango asked.

Jakken was in tears, "She doesn't remember me!"

"All I remember is wolf demons killed my parents and the villagers."

Kagome froze, 'Wolf…demons? Was Kouga involved?' she shook the thought, "Rin, you don't remember anything else?"

"No. I'm sorry." Rin looked down shamefully.

"No, don't be. It's ok, I'm sure you'll get it back soon." Kagome reassured her.

Rin sighed, "May I ask something?"

"Sure." Kagome was all up for anything to spark her memory.

"Do demons eat human food? For some reason, I feel as if one as told me they do not…and it seems I tried to hand him bugs and what nots…but I cannot place anything else."

Kagome's eyes widened, 'She must be talking of Sesshoumaru!'

-----

Sesshoumaru neared a village and looked around, it was on a small river. Niora was still on his tail in hot pursuit.

"Be gone or I shall dispose of you myself." he muttered.

"No chance, you promised." she was persistent, he'd give her that, but a nuisance as well.

He stopped and knelt down by a tree. For some reason, this didn't feel right at all. As if…he should be injured? Weird.

A little girl in an orange kimino ran up to him, dirt covering her face as she smiled up at him, "Hello, my name is Rin."

_**RIN**_

He looked at her strangely, a pain surging into his brain as he recalled some strange memories with the girl he couldn't possibly have had.

"_Lord Sesshoumaru! Look at all the pretty flowers! Can we rest here? I'd like to make a necklace! Or a crown! Will you help me Lord Sesshoumaru?"_

_---_

"_Lord Sesshoumaru, you are a demon and demons killed the ones that I loved, will you kill me as well?"_

"_No."_

"_Why not? Isn't that what demons do?"_

_Sesshoumaru looked back to her and knelt down, brushing her hair away from her face, "Rin, I have no reason to kill you. Fear not the possibility for it is slim."_

_She smiled, "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru."_

_----_

"_LORD SESSHOUMARU! HELP ME!" _

_-----_

"_Lord Sesshoumaru." she held up Tensiaga, "Your sword."_

_----_

He looked to the tensaiga and then back to the girl, she never touched it. Why was he thinking of all this?

Niora appeared and growled at the little version of Rin, "Be gone you human spawn, you are not wanted."

Rin's face fell as she looked to Sesshoumaru and then back to Niora, then back to Sesshoumaru again, "It was nice to meet you." she bowed to Sesshoumaru and walked off, shoulders fallen in defeat of having a friend.

Sesshoumaru stood up and turned towards Niora, his hand around her neck, a deadly glare in his eyes, he remembered a girl like Rin but it was impossible for that to be her, or was it?

Niora's face appeared frightened and then regained composure, "What is the matter, Sesshoumaru? Do you forget you are a demon and do not meddle with humans?"

Sesshoumaru growled and threw her to the ground, "Do not follow me." he ordered and walked after the little girl.

Niora's eyes became red with hate, 'How can he still love that little brat if he doesn't even know who she is! Where has this gone wrong!'

---

Sesshoumaru caught up to the little girl easily by the lake shore a little ways down the current. He paused and saw her feet dangling above the water and then making a tiny splash as she swung them to and throw.

In any other case, he would have thought she was fine. But he saw her tears on her cheeks. At least she tried to hide them from others, he'd give her credit for that.

He neared her, "If you pretend to be strong and brave, you'll eventually believe your own imagination."

She gasped and looked up to him, "It's you!" she rubbed her tears away as he watched her with curious eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Rin, I told you silly." she smiled some as he sat down a few feet from her.

"It feels as if I've met you before…but that's impossible."

Rin nodded, "I have never seen you before. What is your name?"

He looked at the water, "My name is Sesshoumaru."

She smiled and looked at the water, "That's a nice name."

He looked to her strangely, "My father named me."

She froze and looked down, "Mine is dead. Both my parents are."

Slowly pieces of his memory were adding up more, but he couldn't place why he felt a bond to this girl.

----

The wolf demons slaughtered the villagers. Sesshoumaru's memory soared, he had revived her! Had he not been there at the time, she would have died alone. He took her under his wing. But this was the past.

What if he revived her now? He looked at her body, dead before him. He took the tensaiga and sliced her with it.

Niora came up just in time to see the girl stir, "NO!" she screamed, her red eyes glaring at the little girl, "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!"

Sesshoumaru ran up to Niora with his Sounga, "I could ask the same of you!" he sliced her without a hassle and the images around him faded.

He was back on the cliff, Rin was gone. Where could she be? He grabbed the remaining articles of clothing and ran to Kaede's hut, maybe they knew what to do. He had to find Rin!

----

Rin came awake with a start, "Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome and the others all stopped in their actions and looked at her, "Rin! You remember Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked and ran up to her.

"Kagome?" she looked around, "Sango? Kohaku?" the others were out doing errands.

"Rin! You're back!" Kagome laughed and hugged her.

----

Sesshoumaru knew that voice, he knew his name as well off her lips. 'Rin.' he ran to the hut and burst threw the door, his chest heaving from the outrageous amount of energy he used to get to her side, but it was worth it. For her, he'd use even more for even longer, he'd find it somewhere.

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin scrambled up, clothed in a kimino of Kagome's and ran into his arms. He held her fast and buried his head into her locks.

He was still bleeding from the current time frame, even if he had traveled in time, his body had not fully healed from the sword wound. She felt it seep through her cloth, "Your wound." she brought him to wear she had laid and made him sit down.

She grabbed a bowl of warm water, herbs and a cloth and began to tend to it. "Rin…"

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, I didn't mean to be such a nuisance. I didn't know where you were so I came back here. But I didn't remember anything. And people stared at me strangely.---" he put his finger over her lips.

"You talk too much." he smirked and she gave a childish smile. After the wound was tended to, he thanked her and she looked to Kagome.

"I'm sorry about your kimino. I'll fix it up again, I promise."

Kagome laughed, "Don't worry about it, since I've had Izayoi, I can't fit it anyway."

Speaking of the baby, Izayoi began to stir and give out a tiny cry. Kagome grabbed the girl out of her cradle and brought it to the others, "I'm afraid you both have not met her officially." she smiled down to the baby and uncovered her head some, revealing little white dog ears and black hair.

Rin giggled, "She looks equally like both of you."

Sesshoumaru smirked and looked down at the babe. Izayoi's eyes opened, golden and slitted just like him and his brother's. Izayoi looked up to Sesshoumaru and held out her tiny clawed hands and giggled at him.

Kagome held her up to Sesshoumaru's hands and he looked uncertain to take the baby.

They didn't even realize Inuyasha came in the door till he made the comment, "Go ahead, Sesshoumaru. She doesn't bite yet."

Sesshoumaru looked to his brother knowingly and took the baby in his arms, cradling it gently.

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha sat next to her, watching Izayoi and her uncle share their first moments.

In a way, it was as if Inuyasha wanted to beat Sesshoumaru in the head for all the years they've fought but as he watched him and Izayoi, everything that ever happened between the two of them flushed away with the water of the rivers. He didn't mind at all his brother's presence. It was better than a few others he's known in his life.

Rin was quiet as she watched them. Inuyasha knew. He smelt their merging of the blood and nodded to her as she turned to him and Kagome, "Welcome to the family, hope you don't mind our fangs."

Rin was a bit shaken at first and then smiled, "Don't worry, I have no worries, I have a set of my own." she said proudly and smirked higher, showing her shrunken canines off.

Kagome giggled, "Yea, feels weird for a while, you get used to them though." she smiled back, showing hers.

Rin smiled, "I'm glad Izayoi looks like both of you. Ears and all. Makes for a beautiful woman one day."

Inuyasha got a bit ruffled, "Hey! The only thing that will be more beautiful than her is my foot kicking the worthless boys' asses if they ever so think to get away with anything when it comes to her!"

Rin and Kagome exchanged glances and then busted out laughing. Sango and Kohaku shrugged and left, knowing the humor that Inuyasha was already protective of the virtues of his daughter.

Sesshoumaru was too busy cooing Izayoi and she was too busy holding his finger to notice the humor in the situation. Course, Sesshoumaru smiled a bit at the thought.

Perhaps, Rin would become pregnant and bear him a child of equilivant beauty as Izayoi…probably more, but he wasn't going to say anything.

Izayoi was a beauty, a rare gift of this world. Her ears would set her apart from the world, but her heart and soul would give back what her appearance took away, as it did for Inuyasha. He just knew she'd survive. She had the proudest dad and uncle in the lands, most powerful too, no doubt she'd be a prowess as she grew older.

A mystic youngster with a demon of a father and a priestess of a mother, who knew such could happen. Who knew such beauty and love could exist?

He did, deep down. But he'd never reveal that he knew all this time to anyone. Maybe Rin. But that's it.

Izayoi hiccupped and gently closed her eyes as she laid in his arms, bringing him out of his ponder. He watched her drift to sleep as he gently ran his hand over her head, careful of her delicate ears.

He blessed her life with the vow that he'd protect her as well as he could, and everyone else in the clan. He'd die before the others would if he could. But, Rin's life would end as well.

She would give her life for the others, but he'd die as well.

Mirrored thoughts were understood and they smiled at each other. So this is what Inuyasha and Kagome both had experienced.

They knew what their life would be like, what circumstances. And by watching them, Sesshoumaru and Rin understood as well.

If time couldn't even keep them apart, who's to say anything else would?

----

Booyah! Ok, the time thing was short, sorry…but I'm tired…my head hurts, my stomach hurts, and I have a sinus infection…maybe I can someday make it up to you though…so... LAY OFF! Yay…I love you guys!

:-D Reviews please


End file.
